Replacing Walls (Pike-VampiRed)
by Somberius
Summary: Mike M.xPete. Encerrado en sí mismo, y oponiendo resistencia ante todo cambio, los góticos como Pete se refugian solos en su propia ideología. Pero al alejarse de su soporte principal, la razón por la que decidió ser lo que es... ¿Hasta cuándo podrá refugiarse? Más aún, cuando sienta que ya no tenga nada por lo que vivir o luchar, ¿Qué hay después? Ilustración: okanoumi (Tumblr)
1. Pseudo-disertantes

**Primero antes que todo, quisiera agradecer a las personas que me incentivaron a escribir este fanfic. Son demasiadas, pero a todas y cada una de ellas, muchas gracias. Espero que les guste y apoyen esta historia. Son bienvenidos comentarios, puntuaciones y demás, para incentivarme a continuar el fanfic más rápido. Esta pareja no es tan conocida y casi no hay material de ellos en cuanto a fanfics y fanarts, así que espero que sea bien recibida.**

* * *

Un día sin propósito alguno aparte de arruinarnos la existencia. Una rutina astralmente preparada para hacernos lamentar el insoportable hecho de estar vivos y rodeados de normies. No había nada que rescatar en lo diario, pero sentir ese vacío era mucho mejor que acceder a intentar matarse o entrar a la máquina social a la que llamaban convivencia. Porque ingresar en el juego de la sociedad, simplemente era conformarse con volverse otro ser humano más, una copia asquerosamente reiterada de la misma cagada. Como si aceptaras ser otra mancha más de materia fecal en el gran baño público que representaba la vida. Sí, era la analogía más acertada de lo que significaba integrarse. La gente que no formaba parte de ese zurullo comunitario al que llamaban status quo (sinónimo de 'si no haces lo que todos hacemos, no encajas'), en su mayoría estaban casi muertos, sin propósito alguno más que vagar como fantasmas enajenados y exiliados de todo. **  
**

Los góticos eran la resistencia a aquel rechazo. A pesar de ser negados por la sociedad, no se sentían rechazados. Se rechazaban a ellos mismos como humanos simbólicamente, y no le atribuían belleza alguna a la vida (por lo que no tenían tanto que lamentar en primer lugar, más que vivir, por supuesto). Dedicaban por completo su vida al arte y al duelo ante el bochornoso hecho de estar vivos, con personas de su misma índole, que compartían las mismas pasiones. Era el rechazo más gratificante que podían experimentar. Pero ya basta de tanto discurso de alienación.

Era otro estúpido domingo de mierda para el ya escéptico y amargado de Pete, el chico de su edad con el humor más jodido de la historia. O al menos, dentro de su propio criterio, sentía que era él quien mejor había asimilado, con el sentido del realismo en su máxima agudeza, que los años pasaban sólo alimentados a base de mentiras y decepciones permitidas, recreadas por la masa colectiva que lideraba al planeta. Con dieciséis años de edad, ya sentía que tenía en una sola y negra uña el objetivismo que billones de personas no podrían nunca tener en toda su vida.

Había algo que agradecerle al azar. Lo único bueno de ese día era que estaba nublado, y así no tendría ni que esforzarse en ver a alguien de frente. Podía sobre todo mentir diciendo que no podía ver por la luz tenue, si es que alguien le exigía atención. Tampoco tendría que pretender escuchar a nadie, ya que era parte de su naturaleza no oír a nadie nunca, y los demás ya estaban acostumbrados a eso.

Su ventaja en esta martiriosa existencia era que aún conservaba relativamente cerca a sus dos oscuros y únicos amigos Henrietta y Firkle, con los que solía pasar el rato ocasionalmente. A principios de este año sin embargo, ocurrió el que sería uno de sus mayores infortunios. Su gran modelo a seguir, su amigo Michael, se había trasladado de estado, y las cosas empezaron a cambiar radicalmente. El padre de Michael era el jefe de la agencia en la que el padre de Pete trabajaba, por lo que cuando se fueron, la cabeza de su familia se quedó sin empleo. Eso provocó que él y su familia se mudaran a Denver, que quedaba a unos pocos kilómetros de South Park.

Ahora, si quería juntarse un rato con sus amigos, tenía que contactarlos por internet cerca del horario del término de clases. Ya no podía saltarse sus clases, y no era porque a los directivos de la secundaria les preocupara su conducta en concreto, sino porque tenían ya una muy mala reputación, y la seguridad del colegio era muy estricta. La secundaria Harmshire de Denver era célebre por tener estudiantes drogadictos que se escapaban, así que el sitio estaba plagado de cámaras, soplones y vigilantes que acosaban durante todo el horario escolar. Pete no era un drogadicto (ya que la droga era muy corriente allí y no se uniría a esa bola de conformistas), pero sí que aún era fumador. Y ya no podía escaparse ni a fumar. Tampoco aprovechar los recesos para irse de la escuela y reunirse con sus amigos. Por eso y por más, estaba contemplando la probabilidad de dejar de estudiar.

Y allí se hallaba. Esperando a sus amigos una vez más en el callejón gris de siempre, apoyado en una pared de ladrillos cruda y vieja. Era un lugar fácil de encontrar, y estaba cercano a la parada de bus en la entrada de la ciudad—muy conveniente. Era un callejón en el que no los molestaban, porque ese apartado de casas estaba abandonado. Corrían muy malos rumores acerca de ese sector. Que las familias habían sido brutalmente asesinadas hace tiempo, y que el lugar estaba embrujado por completo. Perfecto para juntas góticas. Todos tenían miedo de ir allí excepto ellos. Es lo que Pete tomaba por este día, justo este día en el que sus compañeros tardaron en llegar, apareció una sombra diferente desde la distancia. No supo discernir quién era, pues no quiso hacer contacto visual con dicho individuo. Optó por hacerse el ciego y el tonto, y esperar a que se fuera quien sea que había doblado por allí. Pero pasaban los minutos, y aquel sujeto no se iba. Muy por el contrario, hacía más presencia aún, porque se había colocado justo a su costado derecho, y gracias a él, el sitio ya olía a alcohol y el glorioso silencio que antes disfrutaba, ahora estaba lleno de sonidos desagradables de succión, y los de una clase de cartón que se comprimía. Apenas lo vio de soslayo, lo identificó. Mike Makowski, el maldito chico vamp de cuando iba a la escuela elemental. Quiso ignorarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya no soportó cómo bebía; el sonido de la bebida en el Tetra Pak, los incómodos suspiros de alivio forzados que soltaba.

—¿Qué tan aburrido tiene que ser tu día para venir a colocarte justo aquí, y comportarte como una mala imitación de un vampiro retrasado, mientras estoy a un lado tuyo existiendo?—Exhibió su mejor cara amenazante en el acto.

—También es un placer encontrarte aquí, gracias por la cálida bienvenida. Esto es prueba de que la gente cambia y chicos como tú pueden convertirse en mejores ciudadanos. Braavo. —Rió mientras empinaba la caja y tomaba otro trago largo de vino, hundiendo sus colmillos estridentes.

No oyó respuesta, así que se dedicó a escrutar al menor con la mirada. Lo encontraba casi idéntico a cuando era un niño.

—Y... ¿Sigues igual de amargado que antes, a que sí?

Pete no veía la hora de que se callara o se fuera. Se estaba encabronando de verdad.

—Bórrate Makowski, no voy a hablarte.

—Pero lo acabas de hacer, per se. —Sonrió de una forma estoica.

—Deberían darte un diploma en la carrera de deficiencia mental discursiva, que eres un genio en eso, vaya, eres un talento aún no descubierto.

—Es que tengo talento para cerrarles la boca a las personas que pretenden ser más oscuras que el ojo del culo. Y mi nombre real es Vampir.

—No, no lo es. Eres Mike y nada más. Sólo encuentras consuelo escudándote en un nombre falso porque tú y los de tu clase no tienen identidad propia, son conformistas que lo único que saben hacer es apegarse a las modas para sentir que encajan dentro de alguna clasificación inútil, porque no resisten el hecho de no ser etiquetados de algo. Necesitan su grupito de vampiros gays para hacerle ver al resto que al creerse fenómenos, no caen en la misma categoría que ellos. Sólo se pavonean como si fueran gran cosa, pero lamentablemente sí, sí que caen en lo mismo que el resto, no se diferencian un carajo. Son un puñado de la misma porquería, con un estilo robado de los góticos y comportamiento de fanboys. Ahora vete.

—Oblígame, per se. —Comenzó a caminar alrededor de él con las manos detrás de la espalda, como si lo estuviera acechando.

Pete en ese mismo momento dejó de asentarse en la pared, y caminó hacia él. Sacó un cigarro del bolsillo de su pantalón, del otro un encendedor para prenderlo y dio una fuerte pitada. Tomó a Mike de un extremo de la chaqueta de cuero, alzó la mirada y se aseguró de soltar y direccionar todo el humo que salía de su boca violentamente hacia el rostro del vampiro, finalizando al acomodarse el flequillo. El susodicho tosió con fuerza, con tanto empeño que se oía casi como si fuera a morirse. Como acto reflejo, le dio un manotazo al brazo de Pete, haciendo que el cigarro lo golpeara en la frente, lo quemara un poco y este se le cayera.

—¡Qué haces, imbécil del culo! ¡Mi frente!

—¡¿Querías que me quedara quieto o qué?! ¡Odio el humo de cigarrillo!

—Sólo es humo. Hazte hombre, marica.

Mike se veía ofendido. No por la acción de Pete ni lo que dijo, sino porque sabía que aquello que le hizo no le había molestado lo suficiente. Pisó el cigarro hasta apagarlo y cruzó los brazos como pudo con el Tetra. Pero de un segundo a otro, su semblante cambió. Traía una mueca de desesperación, y las pupilas contraídas.

—¡Fuego!

El chico vampiro vio humo desprendiéndose del cabello del gótico y reaccionó rápidamente derramándole todo el vino en el rostro. El menor se apartó su flequillo empapado de la piel de la frente y escupió mechones fuera de su boca, que estaban en sus labios gracias a la intensidad con la que la bebida chocó contra su cara.

—¡QUÉ TE PASA, VAMPIPENDEJO! ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ! —Acertó a golpear la caja de vino y tirársela al suelo.

—¡Te salvé la vida sacrificando mi elixir rojo!

—Si no tuviera maquillaje a prueba de agua, te hubiera matado. Y podría apostarte a que eres el único subnormal que le tiraría alcohol a alguien para apagarlo.

—Elixir.

—Vino.

—El néctar prohibido de aquellos que no pueden dormir eternamente, per se.

Pete rodó los ojos y resopló. No podía creer que pasados tantos años, ese imbécil siguiera creyéndose un vampiro. Y lo que era peor, creerse todo un vampiro cutre salido de Tyra. Qué falta de vergüenza. Debía tener como unos dieciocho o diecinueve años, pensó.

—Joder Makowski, sólo es una puta bebida alcohólica, deja de fingir que es sangre, si hasta creo que con una botella de Clammato te veías menos cutre. También deja de agregar per se a casi todo lo que dices, pareces un enfermo mental diciendo eso. Ah y por cierto, ya vete, poser.

El vampiro dio un respingo. No le caía bien la gente de mente cerrada, pero por algún motivo le resbalaba todo lo que este gótico decía. Si hasta gracia le daba. Aún así, algo dentro de él le removía las entrañas. Y no sabía por qué.

—No soy un poser, ni soy un "vamp". Ahora que cumplí la mayoría de edad, soy un vampiro real y completo, ¿Sí? Y es obvio que tengo tanto derecho como tú de estar aquí. Vengo seguido.

Makowski había cambiado bastante con los años. No en personalidad, sino en la actitud que adoptaba frente a la gente que lo trataba como un falso. No sentía que le tuviera que dar ningún tipo de explicaciones a ellos, pero de lo que sí se aseguraba era de dejar en claro, al menos una vez, que él era un vampiro. Y cualquiera que insistiera en que no lo era, pagaría las consecuencias. Porque ¿Qué clase de vampiro no deja en claro lo que es frente al resto? Los secretivos, los que tienen miedo, los que son suficientemente cobardes para actuar mimetizados entre la multitud. Y el no quería eso, él quería ser abiertamente vampiro, uno valiente, sin temor a las adversidades. Desde aquella vez que lo encerraron en una cajuela en su preadolescencia, quedó marcado de por vida. Tomó un fuerte resentimiento consigo mismo, por no haberse podido defender, y en vez de eso, terminar rogando. No, ahora era muy distinto. Si quería que supieran que era un vampiro de verdad, debía hacer correr la voz, debía provocar miedo, tener subordinados, y ser la pesadilla nocturna de muchos.

—¿En serio? A ver, ¿Y por qué es la primera vez que te veo por aquí? —Su semblante se veía tan agresivo que sus cejas parecían congeladas en una fuerte contractura. Si es que era posible, el maquillaje que usaba Pete, lo hacía verse aún más iracundo.

—Yo vengo a la noche, no como los niñitos que vienen en plena tarde luego de salir de la escuela. —Se dio aire con una mano y sacó pecho en señal de vanagloria para provocarlo.

—¡No vengo a esta hora porque quiero, jodido nefasto! ¡Vete de una vez! —Le señaló con ímpetu uno de los tramos del callejón para que se fuera.

—Aquí me quedo.

—Oh, genial. —Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.— Si te ven, vas a ahuyentar a mis amigos. Y luego tendré que dar explicaciones.

Mike miró a ambos lados y desde arriba hacia abajo, hasta terminar mirando detrás suyo. Cuando hubo terminado de revisar todo irónicamente, volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Tus amigos imaginarios? Oh, con que eres de esos chicos. —Se tapó una fosa nasal e inhaló bien sonoro mientras reía.

—¡Ya me cansé! ¡VETE!

Comenzó a empujarlo y arrastrarlo a lo largo del brazo del callejón que tenían a su derecha. Mike por su parte, clavaba los pies en el suelo y le infligía peso inclinándose hacia atrás. Cuando el gótico se cansó, dejó de empujarlo y se apartó, por lo que el mayor cayó de espaldas. Pero en vez de quejarse se quedó mirándolo, sin hacer visible mueca alguna de dolor. Ver al menor tan molesto por sus tonterías le parecía algo tierno.

—Hey, tranquilo, sólo me gusta bromear. Veamos quién de los dos aguanta más sin irse de aquí. —Sonrió y se sentó en el suelo, para luego ponerse de pie.

Pete estaba empezando a ver a Makowski como un costal de papas con colmillos. No importaba lo que le hiciera, le daba completamente igual. No evitaba las confrontaciones, y simplemente se entregaba al azar. Si hasta se había dejado tirar al piso, sin signo alguno de vergüenza, joder. No había sabido de alguien que se comportara de forma tan neutra frente a él. Era como si no le importara en absoluto quién era, ni cómo lo tratara. Frente a Mike, él no era un chico raro, ni un desertor de la sociedad, ni siquiera alguien que basaba su vida en contradecir totalmente todo lo que la gente creía. Simplemente era un niño gótico amargado. Nada más. Qué humillante. Qué decepcionante. Todo su empeño en denigrarlo con un ataque verbal —no, toda la verborragia que pudiera usar para hacerlo— quedaba reducido a nada, pues el vampiro no estaba interesado en ofenderse y comenzar una contienda. No, él sólo _«bromeaba»_. Lo estaba haciendo sentir como un mocoso, maldita sea.

—Podría estar aquí todo el día. —Rebatió Pete con rencor.

Bien, Vampir Makowski estaba decidido a quedarse, tanto como lo estaba Pete. No le parecía tan malo honestamente. Pete parecía un chico tranquilo de alguna forma retorcida. Al menos desde su propio punto de vista, el chico tenía bastante potencial en todo sentido, y su actitud fuerte le agradaba. Tal vez podría encontrar algo de qué hablar con él, hasta incluso podrían llevarse bien. No se explicaba por qué, pero pensar en esa remota posibilidad le emocionaba mucho.

Pete se encendió otro cigarrillo, y comenzó a caminar por el callejón un rato. Poco a poco el olor a humo inundó el lugar, pero Mike esta vez inhaló profundamente el aire. Aquella fragancia era la misma que impregnaba al gótico, y debía acostumbrarse a ella si quería permanecer ahí.

Se quedó pensando en la sensación que tuvo cuando sintió el humo chocándole de lleno en toda la cara, pues los ojos aún le ardían. ¿Por qué no se había enojado con el gótico por eso? ¿Y por qué sentía que eso le había agradado? Era una buena cuestión para meditar.


	2. Crimson Nightmare

Y todo el día pasó. Ninguno de los dos desistió, aunque era claro que estaban hartos de no hacer nada. Ya era de noche, y se habían aplicado la ley del hielo por varias horas, hasta que Mike no resistió más el aburrimiento. Después de todo, se admitió a sí mismo que no le estorbaba el menor. Apenas vio que Pete se quitaba los audífonos con los que escuchaba música (precisamente para distraerse de él) y los guardaba, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Parece que tus amigos no vendrán, hermano.

Ambos se habían cansado de estar de pie, por lo que estaban sentados en el suelo contra el mismo muro, pero con bastante distancia de por medio. Pete, que se apoyaba en la pared mirando hacia el suelo, levantó la cabeza de repente y lo miró.

—Sí. Ya sé. Por fin, gracias, necesitaba esas palabras. Me has resuelto la vida.

Makowski lo miró atento. No se veía muy animado, y aquello lo desalentó un poco más. Aún así, se corrió de lugar y se acomodó más de cerca, precisamente a un lado del gótico.

—¿No te cansas de ser rudo? Yo ya no tengo ganas de pensar en qué responderte.

—Ahora sí, al fin. Admites que te cuesta usar las neuronas tanto como a una de esas oxigenadas del Miss Universo. —Rodó los ojos con énfasis, sacudiendo el flequillo fuera de su cara.

El vampiro se quedó callado, ya que no tenía ganas de contestar a eso. Prefirió quedarse viendo fijamente el brazo del callejón que tenían enfrente, justo como hacía antes.

De nuevo un vacío inaudible se apoderó del callejón. Pasaron sólo unos minutos, pero era tanta la tensión, que parecieron prolongarse tanto como el recorrido de un sonido a través de un túnel considerablemente largo. Pete fue quien esta vez rompió el silencio.

—¿Y tú a quién esperabas?

Mike lo miró de nuevo, arrugando los labios en una mueca de costado. Se tomó unos segundos para pensar si responderle, antes de suspirar y decidir abrir la boca para hablar.

—A mi novia. Me dejó plantado de nuevo, es una estúpida.

—Así que te lleva de la correa una chica. Bastante triste.

—Sí. Ya han sido varias veces, así que supongo que esto debe parar.

—Por supuesto. Yo en tu lugar no dejaría que una zorra conformista como esa manejara mi vida y que para colmo, me hiciera ver como todo un patético.

—Sí.

Otro silencio aún más incómodo se avecinaba, por lo que Pete se apresuró a hablar.

—Y... ¿Quién era la chica?

Makowski miró unos segundos al suelo, y luego volvió su mirada a él.

—Allison Meach.

—Oh por supuesto. Claro que es una perra estúpida. —Dijo Pete con mucho asco.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Replicó, asimilando el hecho de que coincidieran.

—Fue y es mi ex más maldita. Fue hace mucho tiempo, pero veo que sigue siendo la misma loca histérica.

Mike lo miró, intentando no verse demasiado sobreexaltado, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito. Cuando lo pensó mejor, le sonrió de repente.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó el gótico con un tono contundente.

—Eres enemigo de la chica que desde ahora es mi ex. Voy a aplicar eso de que el enemigo de mi enemiga, es mi amigo.

Pete hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. No sabía si lo hacía por compartir algo en común con él, o porque le parecía cómico que lo creyera su amigo de la nada. Probablemente por lo segundo.

—¿Enemiga?

—Voy a creerte. Si dices que es una perra y fuiste su novio, debe serlo. Ella no vale la pena.

Pete volvió a colocarse serio. Parecía revivir algunos recuerdos amargos en su mente.

—Es lo que mis amigos me dijeron.

Mike sonrió aún más y le pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello a modo de compañerismo, apoyando la mano sobre su hombro. Era extraño y poco común, pero siempre trataba a los demás como le gustaría que lo trataran a él.

—Y ahora te lo dice otro, ¿Ves? Compartimos el mismo odio. —Sacó a relucir su mejor sonrisa.

—Saca tu puto mugre brazo de encima de mí, conde dráculo, o te lo corto.

Obedeció, y su actitud optimista sufrió un desliz. Ya se había desecho de ella. No quería dar lástima, así que se levantó y se puso en posición para empezar a caminar, pero algo lo detuvo. El gótico se puso de pie junto con él, y le tomó un brazo.

—Oye, Mike-

—Sabes, no tienes que fingir que te interesa saber de mí y de mi vida. No es necesario. —Agregó el mayor.

—No me interesa. —Dijo francamente el menor.

—Ah. ¿No?

—No. Sólo quería preguntarte si tenías cambio, necesito una cajetilla de cigarros.

Mike se quedó mirándolo sin responder, de una forma bastante desorientada. Pete no sabía si seguir con lo que se le había ocurrido (invitarlo a fumar) pero no se le pasaba por la mente un plan mejor que ese. Así es, sentía pena por Makowski, y no sentía correcto dejarlo solo, pero no sabía cómo dejar de tratarlo de esa forma tan frívola.

—No traigo dinero encima, ¿Okay? Pero juro devolvértelo. Por favor, me estoy desesperando aquí. —Dijo el menor, esperando obtener una respuesta positiva.

Vampir se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una pose altiva.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a prestarte dinero?

—Bueno, está bien, estoy dispuesto a pagarte más de lo que cuestan al devolverte la plata.

—...Ok. —Se puso a revisar los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mientras el otro se tomaba la cara con una de sus manos, sintiéndose idiota por ser tan torpe para improvisar ideas.

—Olvídalo, Mike. Ya me voy. Suerte con lo de tu ehm... ¿Tu... Mi ex? ¿Supongo?

El gótico sabía por lo que aquel chico estaba pasando. Citas inconclusas, cero llamadas devueltas, quejas diarias, comparaciones estúpidas, escenas de drama derivadas de celos irracionales, cambios de humor que terminaban en golpes de parte de Allison; ni una puta pizca de consideración. Esa chica estaba podrida. Los recuerdos desastrosos estaban volviendo con mayor vividez. Era un asco, pero estaba sintiendo demasiada empatía por el vampiro. Se decidió por encontrar un momento repentino de valentía, y soltar todo lo que se le ocurriera en el momento, sin intentar sonar gótico.

—Mik- Vampir. Te deseo mejor suerte que la mía intentando olvidar todo lo que te pudo haber hecho. —Le tomó mucho esfuerzo, pero se dignó a tomarle los hombros firmemente para sacudirlo, e intentar que salga de ese estado. —Sostente fuerte, no importa qué tan fuerte esté rugiendo la marea. ¿Bien?

Dicho esto último lo soltó, se dio la vuelta y levantó una mano en ademán de despedida, mientras comenzaba a alejarse cabizbajo.

Pero algo lo hizo detenerse.

—Pete, espera. —Exclamó el vampiro con fuerza.— No me esperaba eso de ti. Quiero darte las gracias por eso, pero ¿Y si en vez de agradecerte con palabras, vienes conmigo? Te llevaré a ti al lugar a donde iba a llevar a Allison. E-es decir, no me malinterpretes, no es que seas su reemplazo pero, ¿Quieres? A un bar, es excelente y secreto, se llama Crimson Nightmare. Te dejarán fumar dentro cuando te compre cigarrillos.

Pete estaba intentando asimilar todo lo que había escuchado, y su semblante lucía algo confundido. Finalmente decidió darse la vuelta para mirarlo atónito y volver a acercarse. Se fueron comentando trivialidades, situaciones y tonterías sin importancia durante todo el trayecto. Cuando llegaron a otro callejón, Mike empezó a actuar extraño, y le pedía a Pete que guardara silencio poniendo el dedo índice frente a su boca. Llegaron a una parte del callejón en el que había un pasaje muy angosto entre dos edificios, uno en el que ni de chiste cabrían dos personas caminando una al lado de la otra, sino más bien apenas una detrás de otra y con dificultad.

—Falta poco. Pero ahora debemos permanecer callados. —Pronunció en voz baja.— Toma mi mano.

A Pete no le tomó ni un segundo adoptar una cara de completa repulsión.

—No. Y no empieces a ponerte marica, no lo haré, ¿De acuerdo?

—Hablo en serio, per se. Debemos pasar por este sitio que ves. Necesitas tomar mi mano. Si despiertan, corremos juntos, así no te extraviarás.

Mientras Mike se iba adentrando por ese sendero largo y angosto, Pete asumió que no le quedaba de otra que ir detrás de él. Se había puesto a pensar que el camino no era completamente recto y continuo, y que como dijo Makowski, que si algo los llegaba a seguir, sería mucho más fácil cruzar corriendo tomados de la mano, puesto que sólo Mike sabía por dónde doblar. El gótico no podía creer que estuviera considerando darle la razón. Eso era el resultado directo de haber aceptado. ¿Por qué había aceptado acompañarlo?

—¿A qué clase de lugar vamos? —Susurró algo fuerte, mientras se adelantaba hasta colocarse detrás del vampiro para tomarle la mano.

—La pregunta aquí no es a dónde vamos, sino a quiénes invocamos, per se. —Acomodó los dedos y su palma para tomarle mejor la mano. La sentía muy cálida en comparación a las suyas, que eran ya muy frías de por sí.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —Preguntó en un tono normal.

—¡Shhh! ¡Guarda todo el silencio que puedas! —Dijo usando el tono de urgencia más bajo que pudo, mientras apretaba su mano.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestionó el gótico sin aplacar la voz.

—No falta tanto, por favor. —Era algo improductivo ser el único que susurrara, pero seguía haciéndolo a pesar de ello.

—No le tengo miedo a nada que tú sí. —Admitió aún más audible.

—¿Ni a que te saquen un ojo por accidente? —Intentaba esconder la irritación, causada no porque el chico no le hiciera caso, sino porque era la primera vez que sentía mucho sudor frío recorriéndole las manos, y le disgustaba muchísimo.

—¿Un ojo? —Preguntó escéptico de un modo monótono.

Mike optó por no contestar y mirar a sus alrededores. Cuando percibió un ruido familiar a la distancia, abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Muy tarde! ¡Protege tu cabeza! —Mike se cubrió la cabeza con su chaqueta, mientras surgían fuertes sonidos de alas que comenzaban a batir.

Le tomó la mano con fuerza, y ambos comenzaron a correr. Pete sólo se cubrió con su brazo, ya que no traía nada con lo que cubrirse. Cuando miró hacia arriba, vio la inminente amenaza. Cientos y cientos de enormes murciélagos estaban volando sobre ellos, con el riesgo de chocarlos a toda velocidad. Y él de pendejo los estaba mirando en vez de protegerse la cara. Debió haber hecho caso y cerrar la boca.

Luego de doblar unas cuantas esquinas en desvíos igual de angostos, y a pesar del contratiempo, por fin llegaron a una puerta de acero, que Mike corrió con su brazo. En ese momento lo soltó, esperó a que Pete pasara, y cerró la puerta. Qué novedad, otro sendero largo. Pero este estaba levemente iluminado de rojo. Se aproximaban al velo negro al que el camino conducía, y el gótico iba observando todo en primer lugar. Cuando corrió el velo, por fin vio el bar. A primera vista era medianamente grande, aunque tenía escaleras, por lo que debía de ser mucho más amplio. Dentro de ese lugar, todas las luces que habían eran rojas, por lo que esa era la única iluminación del sitio. No había tanta gente, pero la mayoría parecían ser puros chicos vampiro. Unos cuantos metalheads por aquí, unos cuántos punkheads por allá, pero muy pocos. Se sentía tan fuera de su hábitat.

La barra de bebidas del lugar tenía, cómo no, más LEDs rojos. Bastante potentes, a decir verdad. El sitio más allá de eso, no parecía muy pretencioso. Paredes de ladrillo, sofás contra la pared, mesas con más sofás de forma circular en el centro. Un bartender con el maquillaje corrido y desalineado, que parecía una muy mala imitación del Joker de Heath Ledger, porque claro, hacer referencia al nuevo Joker ya estaba demasiado sobrevalorado, qué predecible. Pero ah sí, por supuesto, aún así usaba colmillos. ¿Acaso podían ser más posers?

Una vez que Mike se adelantó, Pete lo siguió y se colocó a su lado, hasta que se detuvieron frente a la barra. Se quedó observando cómo le estrechaba la mano al bartender.

—Sam, ¿Qué tal va todo? —Preguntó el peliverde.

—Todo como siempre, desearía que todo aquí estuviera más en orden, pero intento que no me preocupe tanto. ¿Y usted? Hace mucho que no lo veo por aquí, señor Makowski.

—Todo mejorará Sam, no puede ser tan malo, per se. No vienen tantas personas como antes, pero podrían ver alguna forma de atraer nueva clientela. Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Ah, y Sam, por favor, no seas tan formal, que vengo con un invitado. Tutéame, ya sabes que puedes tomarte esas libertades conmigo.

—¿Y quién es el chico, oh, Gran Lord Vampir?

Sam ya lo estaba viendo con cierta incertidumbre. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que en realidad era un gótico? ¿Aceptarían góticos en este lugar? Pete quería apostar a que no, pues no aguantaba la forma dramática y novelesca con la que ese tal Sam trataba a Mike, y asimismo, no creía que ningún gótico pudiera tolerar poner una sola célula de su cuerpo dentro de esta cueva de chupasables sangrientos.

—Es mi más reciente amigo, Pete. —Vampir nuevamente le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y le sonrió al menor.

—No le creas, no soy su amigo, ni lo conozco. Es más, si me ves de nuevo por la calle, no digas nunca que me viste con él. —Corrigió el gótico de forma tajante.

—Tiene un muy buen sentido del humor, este apuesto chico. -Le palmó un hombro y le pellizcó una mejilla con la otra mano, mientras Pete le daba otra de sus miradas asesinas.

El bartender por su parte, no sabía cómo reaccionar. No había visto nunca a Vampir actuar tan extraño. Lo que es más, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa forma tan peculiar con alguien.

—¿Y hace cuánto que se conocen, Lord?

—Ya nos habíamos visto como en tres ocasiones. Pero hoy es la primera vez que no nos hablamos por deber. Nos hablamos porque quisimos.

—Entonces apenas lo conoces, eh. —Asumió el bartender, mientras acomodaba unas copas en unos estantes.

—Esta noche es diferente, Sam. Es la noche en la que un mortal y un inmortal, claramente de mundos diferentes, pueden unir fuerzas y compartir sus pensamientos para descubrir juntos una forma de sobrellevar las circunstancias. Es el inicio de una amistad incomprendida, pero inesperadamente incondicional y funcional, más allá de lo que todos podrían haber alguna vez previsto.

¿Hablar así de una persona que hace poco conoce? ¿Qué cojones pasaba? Vampir había dicho todo aquello mientras contemplaba al gótico, lo que hizo ese momento incluso más incómodo para el empleado.

—...¿Qué van a pedir?

—Yo lo de siempre, Samir. ¿Pete?

El gótico no respondió. Le golpeó el brazo con un impulso de la espalda para librarse de su agarre, y se dedicó a caminar hacia una mesa, encogiéndose de hombros mientras levantaba ambas manos. Esa había sido su única respuesta no verbal.

—Samir. —Se apoyó sobre la barra y comenzó a hablar bajo.— ¿A él no puedes darle alguna bebida o algún trago fuerte que le surta efecto de inmediato? Algo así, que se le suba rápido, una bebida que se vea similar a la mía, para que así no sospeche nada. Lo quiero ebrio. Será divertido. Tal vez eso me pueda conseguir algún festín con él. Estoy enloqueciendo por probarlo.


	3. Apariencias

**Hola, vengo a parodiar vampiros y góticos.**

 **Más o menos de esto se trata esta parte. Nadie se salva~**

 **Hoy, en el nuevo capítulo de "No te conozco, somos diferentes", Mike aprende que intimidar es divertido.**

 **Ah sí, y más actitudes gay.**

* * *

El bartender tuvo que pensar muy bien qué clase de respuesta le daría a su líder.

—¿Qué clase de festín...?

Makowski por mucho que quiso entenderlo, no tuvo el ingenio suficiente para descubrir qué es lo que quiso decir el empleado en el momento.

—Ya sabes... ¿Un festín como los de 30 Days of Night, o un festín como los de la película Rise: Blood Hunter?

Mike se puso a pensar por unos cuantos segundos, antes de caer en esa indirecta. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta, sintió que el sonrojo que cruzaba por sus mejillas se notaba debajo de la base blanca que llevaba en su rostro.

—¡Festín de sangre, no de sexo! —Respondió procurando tener el tono de voz bien bajo al decir aquello.— Aprovecho haber cumplido mi mayoría de edad. A mis dieciocho, ni el jugo de tomate ni el vino me satisfacen. Quiero sangre real, eso es todo. No puedes andar insinuando esas cosas con un menor.

—Claaaro. —Dijo Samir con obvio escepticismo, mientras le preparaba un Martini sangriento.— Mayor o menor de edad, qué importa. Justo hablamos de ese menor de edad, ese que está fumando por allí y al que vas a ofrecerle alcohol. No te importa que sea menor. Tarde o temprano terminará en tu casa.

—¿Y? ¿Acaso no puedo llevar amigos a mi casa?

—No a él. Obviamente no es de los nuestros, y eso te da mucha curiosidad. —Dijo recargándose en la barra y mirándolo desde abajo.— Y digo curiosidad para preservar la elegancia. —Sonrió de forma incitante.— ¿No vas a contemplar la posibilidad? —Le acercó la copa.

—Definitivamente no. Bajo ningún precepto. Aparte, sabes que soy... Puro.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú. —Arqueó una de sus prominentes cejas.— ¿Y qué hay de esa vez que nos encontramos en una fiesta y terminó en-?

—Me fui. No me gustan esas reuniones. —Tomó la copa y empezó a girarla nerviosamente.— No soy un desesperado como muchos de ustedes. Yo creo en el romance. Lo digo de verdad. Estás raro desde que tienes novia. Yo soy el más decente de todos.

Sam se levantó de la barra, y apoyó los antebrazos sobre la superficie de esta.

—¿Estás diciendo que porque mi novia es asiática, me hace pensar en cosas gay? Pobre de ti, Sir. No te creía capaz de seguir esos estereotipos.

—¡Mira quién habla de estereotipos! No soy un urgido o algo así por ser vampiro. Así es como nos terminaron retratando los del jodido National Geographic.

—Todo era una broma, y te lo tomas en serio. Es la primera vez que veo a alguien responder de forma tan sospechosa. Hago observaciones nada más. ¡No pensé que escalara tan rápido!

El bartender se echó a reír. No esperaba que el tema lograra ponerlo tan nervioso.

—Uy sí, me mata de risa. —La cara seria de Mike no surgía muy seguido, por lo que al verla, el empleado se calló.— ¿Podrías apurarte? Ahora la de Pete en otra copa de cóctel igual a esta. Ya sabes qué hacer.

—Vodka, licor, ron, aguardiente, y mucho arándano para que la diferencia no se note. —El nervioso ahora era él, que no sabía cómo hacer que Mike dejara de verlo con esa mirada severa.— Le agregaré cafeína, para esconder los efectos del alcohol y lograr que pida más de una vez, si prefiere. Lo importante es que siga bebiendo.

—¡Excelente Sam! Muy buena idea. —Dijo mientras aplaudía despacio irónicamente.— Y si ya no quiere beber, podríamos incentivarlo con café de licor. Le encanta el café desde niño. Pero sólo si es necesario. ¿Tienes algo así? —Sacó la billetera desde el interior de su chaqueta.

—Vaya, posee la memoria fresca como una lechuga, señor. Claro que tengo algo así. —Tomó otra copa.— Y hablando de romance... ¿Cómo está su noviecita hoy? —Agregó mientras dejaba las botellas frente suyo.

—Soltera. —Sacó y desplegó billetes de su billetera con suma tranquilidad.

—Oh. —Se quedó viendo su semblante inalterable, esperando explicaciones, pero no las recibió. —No preguntaré detalles entonces.

Pete estaba acodado en una de las mesas acomodadas cerca de la pared, reposando su cabeza en su mano mientras fumaba. El ambiente del lugar lo estaba agotando. La música era mierda, los gritos y balbuceos de la gente eran molestos, y esperar a ese costal estaba tomando mucho tiempo. Al menos el cigarrillo lo tranquilizaba. Cuando miró de nuevo hacia la barra, vio al peliverde acercarse con dos copas.

—Lo siento por tardar. —Mike se sentó a su lado y dejó las bebidas en la mesa.

—Justo cuando pensaba en irme. —Dijo planamente el rojizo, mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero y levantaba un poco la mirada con unos ojos que recavaron en el alma de Vampir.

—Qué bueno que regresé justo ahora, ¿Eh? —No sabía si sentirse intimidado o fascinado por el cinismo en los ojos del gótico.

—Sí, woohoo. —Respondió con sarcasmo y ubicó su cabeza mirando hacia el frente, con la misma expresión insensible de antes.

 _«Maldición, su perfil.»_

Mike se quedó en silencio contemplándolo. Tenía una nariz respingada. Y el puente de la misma se veía muy suave. Su entrecejo era liso y delicado, a pesar de que se le remarcaban las arrugas de expresión inmediatamente al fruncirlo. Sus labios tenían un tono más bien morado, y eran medianamente finos. Agradecía que no se maquillara tanto, pues así podía apreciar mejor su piel.

—Me aburres, Mike. Tómate esa cosa, al menos así nos vamos rápido de aquí. —Lo miró de soslayo.— ¿Qué tengo en mi jodida cara para que mires así?

Mike tosió sobre su puño y bajó la mirada.

—Te sigo sintiendo olor a vino. ¿No fuiste a lavarte la cara? —Improvisó.

Pete se removió el flequillo del rostro al sacudir su cabeza.

—Ah, eso. Intenté, pero no me dejaron entrar al sanitario. Las razones eran claras.

—Oh. —Miró hacia la mesa, no queriendo hacer contacto visual con él por vergüenza.

—Adivino que eso es normal entre vampiros. —Lo observó de forma neutral.

—A veces. Según.

—Pues qué asco.

— Claro, esto. —Le acercó su copa.— Esto es para ti.

Pete se tomó unos segundos para considerarlo detenidamente.

—No bebo, gracias. —Finalmente se cruzó de brazos.

—Oh, vamos, por favor. Sólo un poco. Tienes que probar esto, te encantará. Pedí estos cócteles caros exclusivamente para nosotros. No tienes ni qué pagar, cubriré todo yo.

El gótico miró ambas copas y levantó las cejas, pensativo.

—¿Por qué? —Su mirada esta vez estaba entre la sorpresa y la intriga.

—Es mi forma de pedirte disculpas por haberte arrojado vino anteriormente. —Justificó.

—¿Por qué lo harías? Te traté y te sigo tratando como la mierda.

—¿Por qué me molestaría que me trataras de forma natural? Es tu forma normal de ser, ¿Cierto? —Bebió un poco de su copa, confirmando que era la suya.

—Más o menos. Regularmente. —Tomó su copa y la movió, mirándola por debajo como si estuviera catándola.— Pero es que a todos les molesta mi habitual forma de ser. Por eso lo hago, para que pierdan el interés en hablarme.

—Pues relájate, me agrada. Prefiero a la gente que actúa honesta por sobre la que finge complacer a todos. —Dijo sacudiendo una mano en el aire para restarle importancia.— Adelante, pruébala. —Sonrió impaciente.

Pete estaba confundido. No tenía considerado a Mike como alguien de tan buena vibra. Dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa, y se tomó su tiempo para tragar.

—Mmm. Dios, está bueno. —Dirigió su mirada a la bebida y luego hacia Mike.— Este lugar ya no apesta tanto.

Mike tenía su mirada fija puesta en él. Y aunque continuaba bebiendo, Pete se sentía obligado a agregar algo más. Era como si le faltara algo por decir. Quizá era porque el vampiro no le quitaba los ojos de encima, o porque sentía una necesidad repentina de rectificarse. Alejó la copa de su boca y la asentó en la mesa.

—Sabes, estás un poco más gótico, aunque seas un asqueroso vamp. Todos los que son como tú me repelen, pero tú estás algo más tolerable, creo. Supongo que puedo tratarte... ¿Menos mierda? Responde algo positivo o me arrepiento.

Cualquier otra persona hubiera dicho un simple 'Gracias' en vez de torturarse pensando en cómo sonar agradecido sin decirlo de forma directa. Pero Pete era Pete. Siempre tan auténtico. A Mike le parecía interesante cómo analizaba qué es lo que le quedaba mejor decir.

—Claro, por supuesto. —El mayor sonrió ampliamente.

—Bien. Pero no prometo nada.

Pasaron casi dos horas en las que Mike sacó su lista enorme de conversaciones de emergencia para usar con gente que no hablaba demasiado. Temas que abordaba casi solo, hasta que ocurrió lo que él quería. Su acompañante había llegado a su límite de tolerancia de alcohol, luego de haber pedido lo mismo unas cinco veces más. Era muy posible que ni cuenta se hubiera dado de cuándo pasó tal límite, puesto que los efectos del alcohol en esa bebida eran retardados.

Era razonablemente notorio para el vampiro. Aquel ser que le estaba comenzando a hablar, era el Pete que había debajo de ese porte de chico frío.

—Mike... ¿Te sientes mejor? Ya sabes, con lo de Allison.

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Makowski hizo como si no lo escuchara, y siguió con lo que hablaba anteriormente.

—No he visto animales denominados góticos, lo que quiere decir que el concepto de vampiro está más fresco en la mente de todos. Hay muchos animales vampiro. Calamares, cangrejos, insectos. ¿Conoces a alguno de esos? ¿Hay alguno que te agrade?

—Bueno. ¿Tú eres un animal, cierto? —Contestó esbozando una sonrisa leve.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te agrado o es un insulto? —El vampiro le dio la misma sonrisa.

—Ambos. Es que me dices algo tan estúpido para decir que los vampiros destacan más. Si hay animales vampiro es porque tienen colmillos o alas, ¿Cómo más querías que los llamaran? —Replicó el menor.— Mike en serio, contéstame. ¿Te sientes mejor?

El mayor inhaló con fuerza, como si estuviera juntando el coraje suficiente para responderle con sinceridad.

—Me siento algo... Vacío. Pero no es nada muy grave.

Pete se quitó los mechones de cabello de la cara y se acercó más a él.

—¿Por qué te sientes así? —Le pasó un brazo por detrás y lo afirmó en su espalda.

—Bueno, es que sólo me mudé aquí por ella. Abandoné a mi familia, abandoné a mis viejos amigos, todo por apoyarla con su banda. Pero sólo se la pasa con ellos y con sus amigos. A mí no me cuesta hacer amistades, pero muchos de los amigos que hice se volvieron también sus amigos, y la defienden más a ella porque es talentosa y está ganando popularidad dentro del oficio de la música. No siento que pueda aferrarme a nada para sentirme bien.

—Vaya. Qué difícil suena. —Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Ni una pizca de sarcasmo hubo en ello.

—Sí. Y ya no sé qué hacer. Si la dejo, de seguro muchos me dejarán de hablar. No sé qué es más doloroso de todo esto. Extraño mi hogar, extraño a mis amigos sencillos que no estaban en busca de la gente con fama, y me duele haber arriesgado tanto por alguien que ahora me trata muy mal.

—Esa perra. Intentó hacerme algo similar, pero falló, porque mis amigos estaban de mi lado. Es una chica carente de personalidad y de cerebro. No te acobardes ahora, déjala, qué más da si la apoyan a ella. Al alejarse de ti te harán un favor, esos no son amigos.

—Es que tengo miedo de descubrir quiénes no son mis amigos.

Se encorvó sobre la mesa, procurando tener sus ojos bien abiertos. Al utilizar sus dedos para mantener sus párpados y los músculos de sus pómulos en su lugar, inquietó a Pete, que se puso de pie para mirarlo de frente. Desde lejos notó que el mayor intentaba retener las lágrimas.

—No llores. —Se recargó en la mesa frente a frente, y lo miró de cerca.

Mike lo tenía a pocos centímetros de su rostro, tan cerca que sentía invadido su espacio personal. Pero no podía molestarse con el gótico. Por una tonta idea de él, se veía bastante borracho. Tal vez ni siquiera tenía percepción de profundidad, y no sabía que estaba a tan poca distancia. Quizá fue demasiado alcohol para alguien que no acostumbraba beber. Se estaba comenzando a sentir culpable.

Pete podía estar así como estaba, pero mínimo se daba cuenta de que Makowski ya no se veía a punto de llorar.

—Las lágrimas. Las aguantaste. A veces no se te da tan mal actuar como hombre.

Sonrió y se dejó caer en el sofá con un suspiro de sumo agotamiento, estirándose y cerrando sus ojos. Pasados unos minutos -en los que Vampir esperaba que el rojizo se moviera- finalmente no oyó nada más.

—¿Estás bien? —Le removió el flequillo del rostro.

—Algo. —Pete abrió los ojos y lo miró vagamente.— Me duele tanto la cabeza. Necesito un descanso. Debo irme. —Le apartó la mano de encima suyo.

—Está bien. Te ves desorientado, te acompaño. —Se ofreció, colocándole el dorso de su mano sobre la mejilla, a pesar de que anteriormente se la haya apartado. El gótico tenía la piel bastante acalorada.

—¿Conoces algún lugar en el que, ya sabes, pudiera quedarme sin pagar tanto? No me importa si es una mierda de lugar, sólo quiero dormir e irme. —Lo veía de reojo, aunque su mirada parecía apuntar hacia cualquier lado.

—¿No vas a ir a tu casa? —Dijo Mike con un semblante preocupado.

—No puedo ir a mi casa. —Confesó el menor, mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su chaqueta y se lo pasaba por la cara para secarle el sudor.

—Mis padres no me dejan tranquilo. Se enteraron de que ya no asisto a clases, y no quiero darles explicaciones.

El vampiro hizo una mueca de costado. Era increíble que le preocupara eso más que el hecho de que regresaría a su casa estando alcoholizado, luciendo como lucía, y teniendo que justificar el por qué se aparecía tan tarde.

—Espera, ahora vuelvo. — Regresó en breve con un vaso de agua fresca, que le entregó en la mano.

Pete tomó el agua en silencio.

—No pagues nada, hay espacio en mi casa, te invito. No deberías ir a ningún lado así solo. —Se atrevió a decir el mayor.

—Está bien. Gracias. —Hizo una expresión difícil de identificar en su cara de tormento por el dolor, pero parecía una expresión alegre.

 _ **«Gracias.»**_ ¿Qué tan ebrio estaba para agradecerle?

Vampir se fijó la hora en su teléfono. Eran las 3 AM. Al ver la pantalla, vio un mensaje nuevo que había recibido hace poco y que no había escuchado recibir.

 **Allison**

 _"Lo siento bebé. No pude ir a tiempo. Se hizo tarde otra vez. Puede ser otro día. ¿Cuándo quieres salir? XOXO"._

Se quedó congelado mirando el celular, lo suficiente como para que Pete alcanzara a espiar.

—¿Puedo? —Se entrometió el gótico, pidiéndole tomar posesión del celular.

Makowski se lo dio y lo contempló con curiosidad. Cuando sintió que un brazo le sujetaba la cintura, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. El chico que estaba a su lado estaba sujetándolo con fuerza, y pegando el costado de su cabeza a la de él.

—Mira hacia el móvil Mike. —Apenas el gótico lo vio levantar la cabeza, sacó la selfie e inmediatamente se preparó para mandarle la foto a Allison junto con un mensaje que escribió con la supervisión del vampiro, y que él aprobó asintiendo con su cabeza.

 _"Terminamos._

 ** _XOXO puta"._**


	4. Empatía

Todo el camino hacia su casa fue él avanzando prácticamente solo, con un chico que arrastraba los pies porque no tenía ni las ganas, ni la energía, ni el bienestar, ni el equilibrio suficiente para caminar. Pero eso no se le hizo carga alguna, pues se le hacía más importante que Pete se aferrara a él para que no sintiera tanto el frío de la calle, aún si eso significara que se le colgara de la cintura y le ralentizara muchísimo el paso. Aunque sospechaba de alguna forma que era un exageración por parte de su acompañante, el hecho de que se sintiera mal no era más que culpa suya, después de todo, y si quería hacerlo pagar por ello, estaba bien en su opinión.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar, Mike lo dejó cerca de una silla para que tomara asiento, y se puso a buscar algo sobre las encimeras de la cocina. Pete miró a su alrededor. El espacio dentro de su vivienda estaba distribuido en una misma sala abierta, dividida sólo por dos columnas anchas que señalaban el fin de la cocina-comedor y el comienzo del living room. Las paredes tenían un papel tapiz blanco granulado, y los suelos eran de baldosa de cerámica gris.

—Tienes muy poca tolerancia al alcohol, ¿Eh? —Dijo el peliverde, que revolvía dentro de un estante.

¿Muy poca? ¿De verdad creía que eso era poco alcohol? Por como hablaba, Mike debía de tener cierta resistencia a las bebidas alcohólicas. Pero la verdad es que no había bebido ni la mitad de lo que había bebido Pete, ya que se sirvió sólo cuatro veces, y con dos de esas copas lo habían ayudado.

—No es eso exactamente. —El gótico se sobaba el lateral de su cabeza con insistencia.— Unas dos veces que te pedí que fueras a buscarme otra bebida porque no quería hablar con el pendejo ese de la barra... Me tomé la mitad de tu copa.

Mike se giró a mirarlo estupefacto. Si de por sí mezclar bebidas concentraba el alcohol, combinar tragos con diferente contenido alcohólico lo agravaba aún más.

—Eso no está bien, hombre. Ya me preguntaba yo cómo se terminaban tan rápido mis Martinis. —Sacó un blister de ibuprofeno y cerró el gabinete.

—Bleh. Sólo fueron dos, no actúes como un loser. -Es lo único que se limitó a decir. A pesar de estar pasado de alcohol, aparentemente en veces podía sonar justo como el Pete de siempre.

Luego de sacar una botella de agua fresca del refrigerador, y de servirla en un vaso de vidrio, Mike dejó el envase en su lugar y fue a sentarse a la mesa frente al gótico.

—Toma. —Colocó un posavasos y le dejó el vaso con agua cerca sobre su lado de la mesa.

—Qué. —Le contestó ahora el rojizo, en una posición que consistía en envolver su cabeza con un brazo y recargarse en la mesa hastiado.

—Ibuprofeno, tómalo. —Respondió rompiendo la burbuja de un comprimido y ofreciéndole el medicamento.

—No voy a medicarme. —Se apartó el flequillo del rostro con dos de sus dedos.— ¿No puedes simplemente darme algún té de hierbas?

—Eso te haría peor a la resaca. Si quieres que dure más tu tortura, por mí no hay problema, niño. —Le dejó el comprimido a un lado del vaso.— Es sólo una pastilla, hombre.

Pete suspiró resignado, pues no le gustaba que las personas mayores que él lo trataran de niño. Se sentó de forma correcta y se llevó el comprimido a la boca, para tragarlo de una sola vez junto con un gran sorbo de agua.

—Jamás en mi vida tuve dolor de cabeza por beber. ¿Qué tenía tu bebida? —Pete le dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Vampir miró a la superficie de la mesa antes de contestarle.

—¿Mi trago? Llevaba ginebra, vodka y champagne. No estaba tan cargado. El tuyo tenía bebidas diferentes, pero no las recuerdo.

Pete se esperaba que le mintiera, pero se sorprendió con la honestidad del vampiro.

—Fue extraño, adivinaste mis gustos. Los míos tenían mucho mejor sabor. Los tuyos se veían iguales, pero eran para niños. -Le devolvió el golpe verbal.- Casi me engañas, casi. Pude beberlos rápido. —Golpeó la mesa fuertemente con ambas manos.— Gracias por invitarme, vayamos alguna otra vez. Digo, el sujeto se acordará de ti y te dará lo que me pediste, o eso espero.

—Al menos te gustó. —Respondió aliviado.— ¿No te molesta, verdad?

Pete encorvó los labios en una sonrisa y sacudió su cabeza, mirando hacia la ventana del frente. Como si lo hubiera presentido, pronto hubo alguien tocando a la puerta. Mike se acercó a esta y vio a través de la mirilla; eran algunos de sus amigos.

Se decidió a recibirlos y se llevó un disgusto muy inesperado. De entre todos sus amigos, que parecían ser once en total, salió Allison, su exnovia, abriéndose paso entre ellos hasta estar frente a él, aclarando que en realidad eran doce.

—¡Les dije! Mike me plantó por estar con él. —Atacó Allison apuntando hacia el gótico, quien continuaba sentado tomando agua, pero que apartó el vaso para mirarla de forma despectiva tan pronto la oyó.

—Ally. —Tomó sus manos y la hizo retroceder del umbral un poco, inclinando el rostro a su altura.— Por favor, no.

—No me digas Ally y no me toques. —Le alejó las manos con brusquedad y se las golpeó.— ¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¡Siempre me dejas plantada! ¡¿Y ahora me mandas un mensaje de mierda con una selfie estúpida diciéndome que me terminas?! ¡¿Me ves cara de cesto de basura o qué?! ¡Mike, por favor, deja de ser tan hipócrita!

Makowski simplemente se irguió y se calló. Al hacerlo se tomó el tiempo para recorrer con la mirada el rostro de sus amigos, que se mostraban confundidos y enojados. Podía ver en sus ojos la lamentable decepción de todos ellos.

—¡Si yo tardé en llegar, es porque dentro de pocos días tengo un concierto y lo sabes! Había olvidado que saldríamos, pero fui al lugar sólo unos minutos tarde y ya no estabas. —Mintió.— Ugh, y ahora apestan los dos a alcohol. Te diría que me perdonaras por olvidarme y llegar tarde, que me perdonaras por no ser perfecta, pero me di cuenta de que mi ausencia no te afecta. No te afecta como a mí me afecta que no asistas a mis ensayos. —Forzó unas lágrimas que se dispersó con las manos, aprovechando la atención de Mike y de todos los presentes.— Así que no me importa, te doy luz verde a que te quedes con tu amiguito mirando películas o lo que sea. Se acabó. —Bramó con dramatismo puro.— YO te termino. Nunca te pusiste los pantalones en todo este tiempo. YO los llevo, YO soy la que hablo siempre todas las cosas frente a frente, así que adiós, ya no te daré otra oportunidad más. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí. Ahora tus amigos saben la clase de persona que eres.

Lo único que a Vampir se le ocurrió, fue volver a mirar al resto del grupo y dirigirse a ellos.

—Lo siento mucho, muchachos. Otro día les doy mi versión de las cos-

—No queremos oírte. —Interrumpió su amigo Glenn.— Ally ya nos dijo suficiente, sabemos cómo llevan las cosas entre ustedes dos. Ella ya tuvo demasiado. Pasamos mucho tiempo intentando calmarla, ¿Vas a decirnos que es su culpa y no la tuya? Si es así, guárdatelo ahora mismo. No oíremos ninguna de tus explicaciones.

Cuando ese chico se interpuso y lo trató de ese modo, la paciencia de Pete se agotó. El gótico se colocó prontamente al lado de Mike.

—Yo estuve ahí esperando tu puñetera llegada con Mike y tú nunca apareciste. —Enfrentó a la joven y la observó con repudio.— ¿Así que te acostaste con este para que te defendiera? Porque este tipo se ve justo como un envase usado descartable.

El rojizo supuso cómo reaccionaría Glenn y esperó a que el puño del chico se alzara contra él, por lo que rápidamente se cubrió con su muñeca y apartó su cabeza. Glenn se quejó del dolor, puesto que Pete llevaba una muñequera con pinchos de metal macizo en ese brazo, ítem con el que por la velocidad y fuerza del golpe, le había logrado perforar los dedos. Ante los gritos de sufrimiento de su amigo, todo el grupo se quedó pasmado. Pete recuperó el equilibrio -que casi perdía al oponer resistencia al golpe- y lejos de sorprenderse, continuó hablando con normalidad.

—Los sabios son instruidos por la razón. —Sujetó el hombro de Mike.— Los promedio por la experiencia. —Apuntó al grupo del fondo.— Los estúpidos por la necesidad. —Señaló a Allison.— Y los brutos por el instinto. —Finalmente contempló a Glenn, mientras con su mano izquierda tomaba la de Mike.

Vampir sujetó su mano con fuerza y miró al gótico con admiración, ahogando un suspiro silencioso. Tras unos segundos en los que Allison probablemente pensaba en algo que valiera la pena contestar, finalmente abrió la boca.

—¡¿Quién te crees?! —La chica se puso enfrente de su amigo.— Usando frases viejas bien gastadas para hacerte el sofisticado.

—¿Gastadas? De seguro ni sabes de dónde viene la frase. —Pete la desafió.

—Es de Epicuro. —Dedujo con ingenuidad.

—¡Es de Cicerón, jodida poser! —Vociferó ofendido.

—¡Son confundibles! —Se excusó la joven.

—¡En qué maldito universo el epicureísmo y el estoicismo son confundibles! —Fanfarroneó.

—Ay, por favor. —Se colocó una mano en la cintura y le clavó la mirada más de cerca.— Patético. ¿Te duele que te haya dejado y ahora haya dejado a tu amigo? ¿Por eso estás tan a la defensiva?

Sus amigos vocearon de forma provocadora, para apoyarla y humillarlo.

—Si vas a evadirme con algo irracional, yo también puedo hacerlo. —Pete tironeó de los hombros de Mike y prosiguió a besarle marcadamente la mejilla, pero por un desliz accidental le besó una comisura.— Él me agrada, lo nombro mi nuevo amigo, y hacer un amigo tiene mucho más valor que el que cualquier tonta novia como tú podría tener. —Lo abrazó y le mostró la lengua a la chica, instigando a que el resto voceara a favor de él.

Mike no sabía cómo reaccionar. No podía distinguir si lo que Pete había hecho era a propósito o no. Si acaso era la valentía del ebrio, o un simple error motriz. Lo único de lo que sí estaba seguro, era que sentía un cosquilleo calído en su rostro, acompañado por un candor extraño.

La humillada ahora era Allison, ya que sus amigos sobrereaccionaron con lo que Pete acababa de hacer justo en presencia de todos. Que un exnovio de ella besara a otro de sus exnovios delante de toda su cara, ciertamente era mucho más degradante que lo que había dicho anteriormente. No tenía cómo superar eso.

—Claro, ahora recuerdo. Ebrio filosófico. —Asumió Allison, ignorando por completo lo que había presenciado.— No voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo con ustedes.

—Adivina qué, ya lo hiciste. —Le sonrió con orgullo, satisfacción e ironía, colgándose del cuello de Mike mientras le hablaba.— Tú no desperdicies nuestro aire, hasta una pelusa absorbe más cosas que tú. Ah, cuidado.

—¡¿Cuidado por qué?! —Contestó la chica de la forma más agresiva que pudo.

—Por esto. —El rojizo soltó a Makowski, miró a Allison con malicia, tomó un extremo de la puerta y se la cerró con intensidad en la cara.

Las expresiones potentes de preocupación que se oían detrás de las paredes, le confirmaron que el portazo había funcionado.

—¡Ojalá tu banda te cubra la cirugía! —Pete gritó a través de la ventana que abrió y cerró de inmediato.— Vaya, quién diría que estas cosas sí lastimaban. -Se sacó la muñequera y la sumergió bajo el agua del grifo.- Qué bien que esta semana no me la quitaron.

El vampiro no sabía cómo reaccionar a todo eso. Fijó la vista intentando ver por la ventana sin acercarse, curioso de ver si había sangre en la cara de su ex, cosa que creyó haber distinguido a través del vidrio empañado. Con todo lo que había ocurrido frente a él, no había tenido la oportunidad de sentirse mal o bien al respecto. Simplemente permaneció allí sin saber muy bien qué hacer, inmóvil y confundido, pero feliz por ello de alguna forma.

—Gracias, viejo. —Reaccionó por fin Mike, frotándose la mejilla que aún le cosquilleaba y desviando la mirada.

—Cuando quieras. Ver su cara de idiota encendida me hizo la noche. —Secó el accesorio con una servilleta de papel y bostezó.— Más bien, la madrugada.

—Oh. —Pronunció Mike mientras un brinco leve le hacía volver a la realidad.— Ya hay que irnos a dormir. Te doy mi cama, dormiré en el sofá, déjame que sólo busque algo para cubrirme. —Dijo dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

—Dormir en el sofá es de maricas. —Agregó Pete caminando justo detrás de él.

—¿Entonces quieres dormir ahí? —Le contestó el peliverde con sarcasmo.

—No duermas en el sofá, es muy incómodo, te hará mal a la espalda. —Le contestó clavándole los ojos de forma severa, a lo que el mayor rió, antes de volver su mirada al ropero frente a él.

El dormitorio de Makowski era excesivamente grande para Pete. Tenía al menos unos dos o tres metros inútiles en los que casi ni muebles habían. Pero a juzgar por la decoración, que consistía en candelabros con velas nuevas sin encender, libros, y de botellas de sal, de arena magnética y de otros polvos de colores que desconocía ubicados sobre los muebles, ese espacio no estaba realmente en vano. Eso era increíble, tal vez podría convencer a Mike de dejarlo ver alguna vez lo que hacía con todo eso. Las paredes eran de un gris oscuro, y tenía apliques de luces sólo en los lugares necesarios, mientras en el techo había sólo una lámpara ubicada en el centro de la habitación. El piso era de madera pulida y plastificada, y las luces de neón verdes que el joven dejaba encendidas alrededor de la cama y sobre los zócalos de la pared, le daban a todo el sitio un brillo verduzco.

Mientras Mike revolvía el armario, Pete abrió la cama y aprovechó su distracción para empujar al mayor hacia ella, sentándose por último en un extremo.

—Tu cama es de dos plazas, déjate de tantas vueltas y descansemos.

Mike se quedó recostado allí en silencio, mientras su rostro palpitaba por una razón que desconocía. Claro que había dormido con amigos muchas veces. Es muy normal, no implica nada fuera de lo común, es algo a lo que muchos acostumbran. Pero Pete era apenas un conocido, y eso lo hacía sentir extraño. Después de todo, no era un chico como cualquier otro. Pero si Pete resultaba ser un chico oscuro corriente a los ojos de todos, ¿Por qué no lo era para él? Sencillo, era el primer chico que encontraba, que le inspiraba tanto el acto de querer observarlo por un largo rato sin despegarle la mirada.

—Tal vez. —Lo contempló con dedicación nuevamente.

—Tal vez nada. —Se quedó inmóvil un prolongado rato para tomar desprevenido a Mike y hacer de pronto algo que sólo le llevó un segundo o dos, y eso fue usar el cobertor oscuro de la cama de Mike para envolverlo y asfixiarlo en un extremo, hasta hacer que clamara piedad.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suficiente! —Le pidió Vampir, con su voz atenuada entre el algodón.

—¿Te vas a quedar? -Pete obedeció y lo soltó, agregando aquello.

—Sí, sí. —Accedió Mike, tomando una gran bocanada de aire al librarse del edredón.— No vuelvas a hacer eso. —Se dirigió a un Pete que cuando quiso mirar, ya parecía estar durmiendo boca arriba como si nada.

Makowski lo cubrió con el sobrecama y se quedó con su vista clavada hacia el techo un buen tiempo. No quería sentir lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo.

Pete era el primer chico que tenía la sensación de estar mirando con otros ojos. ¿Era acaso por su rostro? No, no era por ello. Más allá de que tuviera un bello perfil, eso no lo hacía muy diferente al resto. Podría ser su voz, su personalidad. Pero no. Tenía una clase de aura espiritual que lo discernía de todos. Mike no creía en esas cosas, pero no encontraba otra explicación más acertada.

Vio de nuevo a Pete y suspiró con algo de estrés. Aún tenía la intención de probar su sangre. Lo que no sabía era si se atrevería ahora que habían pasado tantas cosas. Es decir, el chico aunque estuviera ebrio, a fin de cuentas lo había defendido.

Reflexionó unos segundos antes de inclinarse a revolver en la gaveta de la mesa de noche. De allí sacó una cuchilla nueva que tenía guardada en una bolsa con zipper, y una botella pequeña de alcohol etílico. Procedió a cerrar el cajón a medias con cuidado, y a sacar la cuchilla de la bolsa. La desinfectó con el alcohol y la secó con un paño que también había guardado en el mismo lugar. No le dolería, el instrumento estaba tan filoso y era tan fino que resultaría ser como una cortada de papel. Procedió a acercarla al brazo del chico, pero al momento de asentarle la hoja en la piel, no tuvo el valor para ejercer presión sobre esta. No. Eso estaba mal. Si quería beber su sangre sin percibirse culpable, debería pedirle permiso. Pero pedirle permiso sería algo muy idiota de hacer. Aunque le pidiera permiso después de embriagar a Pete otra vez, definitivamente seguiría siendo culpable. Debía pedirle permiso cuando estuviera sobrio. No, no podía retroceder ahora, sólo era inflingir una cortadura mínima con algo de presión, eso nada más. Intentó tomar valor tres reiteradas veces, sin éxito alguno. Cada vez que se decidía a aplicar fuerza, deslizaba la cuchilla lejos de la piel de forma inconsciente.

Se decidió a desinfectar el instrumento nuevamente, secarlo y guardar todo de nuevo en su sitio. Maldito Sam. Había terminado teniendo la razón, definitivamente el muchacho le daba curiosidad y le importaba, no se atrevía a hacerle lo que había pensado. ¿Tal vez sólo se estaba autosugestionando? Quizá estaba autoconvenciéndose de que el chico le estaba comenzando a gustar gracias a lo que su amigo del trabajo le dijo.

¿Cómo podría siquiera estar seguro de que era todo pasajero? No existía manera. Pero tal vez intentaría dejar de pensar en ello. Se recostó a meditar nuevamente, pero por más que trató de despejar su mente, continuaba nervioso y no podía concentrarse. Basta. Debía dormir. Si quería asegurarse de lo que ocurría, debía probar algo. Apoyó las manos sobre el colchón y se inclinó hacia Pete, quien en todo ese tiempo no había cambiado de posición.

Estaba por hacer algo similar a lo que solía realizar para comprobar sus sentimientos. Se acercaba mejor al rostro de la persona, y advertía las sensaciones que experimentaba. Pero algo aquí era indudablemente diferente. No estaba en una cita, y ya había finalizado el día, dicha persona dormía. El muchacho no iba a acercarse a él ni nada por el estilo. Pero creía que con que él mismo se aproximase, bastaría. Acercó su cara a la del gótico y simplemente lo contempló desde cerca. Se quedó así unos segundos, mirando sus facciones. Nunca habría visto venir que el menor se elevaría un poco para acomodarse, y provocaría un choque involuntario entre los labios de ambos. Apenas eso hubo ocurrido, Mike se enterró en su lugar de la cama y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada. Afortunadamente no despertó a su compañero, quien en efecto aún seguía dormido.

Es lo único que necesitaba confirmar. Según parecía, sí estaba cayendo de nuevo en ello.


	5. Destino æ Falacia

**Si se preguntan quién es la Rocky que se nombra, pues hace referencia a una película llamada "No respires" en la que la protagonista principal se llama Rocky. Creo que con ver la sinopsis del filme basta para entender la ref.**

* * *

Al amanecer el próximo día, Mike aún se sentía extraño. Al girarse, vio hacia el otro lado de la cama enterado de las emociones presentes en ese instante; el hecho de que ver a aquel chico entre sus sábanas le provocaba éxtasis y cierto ardor.

Todo lo que debía hacer era dejar de mirarlo, y se le pasaría, pensó. Así que eso fue lo que hizo. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió con ropa nueva al baño. Tomó una ducha, se aplicó desodorante, se lavó los dientes y se cambió. Se retocó de forma muy sutil el maquillaje, pues era sábado a la mañana y debía lucir decente en el trabajo. Con un peine se acomodó el cabello lo más prolijo que pudo, sin colocarse ningún producto encima.

Salió del baño y volvió a su habitación nuevamente. Pete seguía dormido. Suspiró al acomodarse frente al espejo de pie -que estaba en la esquina del cuarto próximo a la puerta del pasillo- acomodando su camisa negra y sus mangas, intentando no ver más allá de sí mismo en el reflejo. Se puso sus mitones negros en las manos para no verse tan alineado, y se acomodó el cuello. Al mirarse unos segundos al espejo, concluyó en que ya no se veía tan serio. Por lo menos no lo obligaban a usar la camisa dentro de los pantalones, o siquiera una estrictamente blanca. Cuando recordó que se había despertado involuntariamente, se acercó a la mesa de noche a mirar la hora. Le tomó por sorpresa el hecho de que eran apenas las 6 AM. De lunes a sábado, se iba alrededor de las 8, para llegar a su trabajo a las 9. La alarma ni siquiera había sonado. Maldición; ya no se podría volver a dormir. Se colocó su reloj pulsera para asegurarse de que ya no perdería la noción horaria.

Se quedó reflexionando en el marco de la puerta, mientras seguía observando al chico dormir. Se mordió el nudillo del índice con su puño cerrado, y cerró los ojos, en un acto forzado con el propósito de colocar su mente en blanco, hasta al fin darse la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el living. Una vez allí, se recostó en el sofá para ver si el sueño acaso le regresaba, para al menos matar el rato en lo que esperaba que se hiciera la hora de irse. Pero luego de tratar varios minutos, no tuvo éxito.

Debía hablar con alguien, debía huír de las ideas que se le pasaban por la cabeza o más bien, desahogarse de alguna manera. Cuando puso la cafetera a trabajar, vio su celular en el mesón a unos centímetros de él. Contempló el aparato y suspiró, terminando por estirar el brazo y tomarlo. Sabía a quién llamaría.

—Hey, hola amigo. —Pronunció al escuchar la voz de quien estaba del otro lado de la línea decir hola.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó la persona con pereza.

—Vampir, soy Vampir, ¿Quién más con mi voz?

—Mike, qué hora es... ¿Las 7? ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora? Sabes que salgo de mi jodido trabajo a las 3. —Terminó la oración en un bostezo.

—Vamos, no seas así. Necesito hablar... Podrías ser un buen amigo de vez en cuando. Por favor. —Suplicó con un tono lánguido.

Un gran suspiro se escuchó desde el auricular del aparato.

—Bien. Dime. —Aceptó condescendiente.

—Bien. Sucedió que hace unas horas, Ally vino a atacarme a mi casa junto a muchos de mis amigos. Me avergonzó y me rebajó en frente de Pete.

—¿El chico de antes, cierto? Lamento oír eso. —Contestó adormilado.

—No me importa. —Reconoció.— No es eso lo que quiero contarte.

—¿Y entonces qué me vas a contar?

Mike tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de empezar a hablar.

—Tenías razón.

—¿De qué? —Preguntó con intriga.

—Mirar sus rasgos con detalle es una cosa. Pero los suspiros o las emociones que me provoca ya dicen algo más.

—...¿De Allison? —Intentó descifrar.

—No, Sam. De mí hacia Pete.

—Mierda, debí haber hecho una apuesta o algo. —Rió nuevamente, olvidando su sueño al instante.

—Cállate, que es tu culpa.

—Já.

—Bueno, no. Él la tiene.

—O tal vez nadie. Tal vez la humanidad tiene la culpa, y esto es un enigma indescifrable, un complot del universo.

Optó por seguir desahogánse, en vez de hacer caso a sus tonterías.

—Me defendió de Allison y de su grupo. Todo eso ebrio. Ya se ganó mi respeto y admiración, la humilló más de lo que pudo haberme humillado a mí. Mis ahora ex amigos no supieron ni qué estaba pasando. No sé cómo agradecérselo.

—Aw, si sólo hay que verlos. Pero si hasta ya tienen peripecias en común.

—Y eso no es todo. Por poco me besa frente a Allison. No sé qué fue eso. Y cuando quise beber su sangre me acerqué a él y... Y no pude. Quedé mirándolo nada más, es que es tan, tan... No sabía que podía sentir esto, pero creo que es como si supiera exactamente lo que busco en alguien.

El café estuvo listo, y retiró la jarra de la cafetera para servirse en una taza. La dejó sobre la encimera y revolvió unas cuantas cosas dentro del refrigerador. Encontró jamón y tomate en rodajas, los cuales colocó en un plato, juntos con unas tostadas de la alacena. Habiéndose servido todo aquello, se sentó a la mesa con tenedor y cuchillo en mano.

—Oh, qué inspirador Vampir, deberías escribirlo para luego. Qué romántico suenas. Embriágalo más seguido, eh. —Se burló su amigo.

—¿Alguna idea honesta? Para que no se vaya, o para que logre fijar los ojos en mí. Cualquier cosa, la que sea con tal de que logre un efecto en él.

—¿En serio me pides consejos a mí? Pero si eres el profesional de las reuniones sociales. No siento que pueda darte ningún tip, y mucho menos para un chico tan complicado como ese.

—Pete no es complicado. Y hey, no eres tan malo, se te ocurren buenas ideas de vez en cuando. Aparte, nunca he salido con un chico. No tengo idea de cómo se tratan. Uno creería que es más fácil, pero ni siquiera sé si Pete tenga esas inclinaciones... O si yo sea lo suficientemente atractivo para él. —Suspiró algo abatido.— Tal vez no sea su tipo. Ni siquiera sé si tenga alguna clase de valor para alguien en general ahora mismo.

Un ruido extraño se escuchaba del otro lado, y Mike podría pensar que era simple interferencia. Pero por muy relajado que Sam sonara, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, por lo que ese ruido era provocado por la acción de morderse las uñas.

—No te sientas así. No me gusta cuando estás mal tan de repente. Tienes un valor para mí y para muchos, no dejes que idiotas te desanimen. —Dijo con la intención de tranquilizarlo.— No sé, ¿El chico necesita algo, tal vez? Trabajo, consejos, ayuda.

—No quiere regresar a lo de sus padres, y no quiere estudiar más. Tal vez hasta que recapacite, necesite un empleo. Se quedó aquí porque no tiene dónde ir.

—Pues listo. Lo dejas quedarse en tu casa y lo ayudas a buscar un empleo. —Detuvo su mordisqueo.

—Lo dices como si fuera sencillo. No voy a obligarlo a quedarse conmigo, ni voy a presionarlo para forzar sus decisiones. —Quebró la tostada y le dio una mordida, a la vez que tomó un sorbo de café.

—Tienes un trabajo fijo y otro por hobby, y has sabido conseguir otros antes. Inténtalo, de seguro puedes recomendarlo y lograr que le den empleo. O en todo caso, convéncelo de que puede y le conviene quedarse contigo.

Mike no recordaba haberse sentido tan inseguro antes.

—Lo hablaré con él. ¿Podrías preguntarle consejos al resto? Ya no tengo valor para hablarle a los amigos que me quedan. Por favor, pregúntale a tu novia si puede ayudarme o conseguirme ayuda. Bueno, eso es si acaso se queda. —Dijo a la vez que escuchaba al gótico hablar desde lejos.— Si se te ocurre algo más por favor dímelo por mensaje privado o algo. Debo cortar, gracias, adiós. —Finalizó la llamada y guardó el móvil.

Cerró los ojos y quedó afirmado contra el respaldo de la silla, arrullado por la suave voz de Pete, quien también estaba con el teléfono de pie entre los sillones.

—¿Qué demonios pasó perra? Los esperé décadas y no aparecieron. Ya son otro mito urbano del callejón.

—¡Lo sé! Ya no me tortures, con mis malditos padres ya es suficiente, agh. —Henrietta se escuchaba muy irritada.— Perdón, estoy estresada. Te explicaré. Mis putos padres me obligan a compartir el móvil con el idiota de mi hermano, y el enano del culo se lo quedó todo el día, me amenazó con delatarme si me iba de casa para adueñárselo, ahora no sabe que se lo robé de su cuarto. Se supone que ambos tenemos que quedarnos en esta prisión hogareña porque mis progenitores egocéntricos se fueron de viaje ellos solos. ¡Ellos solos! Yo mataría por un viaje ahora mismo, me hace falta un descanso de este pueblo de mierda. Pero no, ellos sólo piensan en sí mismos. Y Firkle está castigado, ¿Te lo puedes creer? Le quitaron el jodido aparato como a mí. Una jodida mierda, la peor de todas.

—Lo sé perra, los padres son una mierda. Los míos no se detienen. No puedo cruzar frente a ellos sin que me pidan explicaciones de porque dejé de atender la escuela. Intenté convencerlos de cambiarme de secundaria y no cedieron. Ese pulguero está repleto de drogadictos acomodados, niños de mami y papi que se sienten demasiado edgy como para vivir la vida de normales promedio que les tocó, y junto a la vigilancia excesiva, eso es lo que más me castra.

—Y que lo digas, te compadezco hombre. Si tuviera que ir a un lugar como ese, me mato dos veces. ¿Te volviste a tu casa aún después de cómo te tratan ahí?

—No, no, estoy en otro lugar, pero ya deberé irme de aquí, o eso creo. Nada es para siempre, y menos los sitios de una noche.

—Consíguete trabajo en un hotelucho y tal vez te dejen ocupar un cuarto. Disculpa Pete, Bradley me anda crucificando de nuevo, debo cortar.

Pete sonrió para sí mismo, como único gesto ante las palabras de su amiga.

—Claro. Y avísame cuando los dos se liberen de sus condenas. Salut.

Guardó el iPhone en el bolsillo y se ubicó a un lado de Mike.

—Qué llevas puesto... —Dijo sin pensarlo al verlo así de formal.— Oh, y buen día.

—Buen día, darko durmiente. —Contestó tan espontáneo como él.— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Me duele la cabeza aún, pero no es una resaca tan fuerte. ¿Y por qué llevas ese atuendo? —Caminó hacia el lado de las encimeras y recorrió todo con la mirada.

—Esto que ves es mi ropa de trabajo.

—Pff, en serio. —Se dio la vuelta, y se recargó sobre el mesón, mirando hacia Makowski.— ¿En qué clase de lugar? Pareces un cuarentón con eso.

—¿Te gustan maduros? —Dijo el peliverde entre risas.— Trabajo en una tienda de electrónica.

—Ah, vaya, eso explica que luzcas aburrido, pero no te ves tan mal. —Se estiró para despabilarse.— ¿Dónde tienes sartén? Prefiero unos huevos.

—Por allí. —Apuntó hacia un extremo.— Arriba tienes el aceite. Si quieres waffles, allí también está la wafflera. Cuando abras el refri puedes servirte alguna otra cosa que quieras. También hay bacon.

—Bien, gracias.

Pete tomó la cafetera y se sirvió café en una taza que estaba sobre la mesa. Cuando hubo sacado los huevos y el bacon del refrigerador, tomó la sartén. También vio un delantal negro asomarse por un cajón y se lo colocó antes de cocinar. Mike lo miraba divertido mientras el rojizo encendía la cocina. Se cubrió los ojos y miró hacia su plato cuando se dio cuenta de que sus ojos comenzaban a desviarse hacia abajo.

—¿No te quieres ensuciar?

—No quiero oler a aceite. No llevo más que esta ropa. —Colocó el aceite junto con el bacon y rompió los cascarones.

—Podría mentirle a tus padres diciendo que soy un amigo al que le prestaste unas cosas, y que me voy de viaje y las necesito. Así probablemente me dejen entrar a tu cuarto, y traer tus cosas.

A Pete le pareció raro el comentario, pero decidió procesarlo como una broma de Mike hacia él.

—Buena suerte, pequeña Rocky. —Tomó la taza y le dio un gran sorbo.

—¿Ya hablaste con tus amigos? —Preguntó Makowski mientras cortaba el jamón y se lo comía junto con el tomate.

—Sólo con Henrietta. Creo que no los veré por un tiempo. Si soportara a sus padres, me iría a vivir con alguno de los dos, pero es que todos son un dolor de huevos.

Mike terminó su desayuno y volvió a mirarlo.

—Hablando de eso, Pete...

El gótico agregó la sal y dio un gran suspiro junto a la tensión que le provocó el tono del chico.

—Si, ya sé, no voy a aprovecharme de ti. Gracias por dejar que me quedara aquí durante la noche. Antes de irme te dejaré dinero sobre la mesa para que repongas lo que me como ahora. No te preocupes, tengo principios.

El vampiro sonrió con ternura mientras Pete estaba distraído sacando la sartén del fuego y apagándolo.

—Los platos están en el gabinete justo a tu lado. —Lo contempló unos segundos más.— No hablaba de eso, hermano. Lo que quise decir es que puedes quedarte aquí cuanto quieras.

Pete pasó los huevos fritos y el bacon a un plato y se dio la vuelta, aún escéptico.

—¿Y aguantar tus "per se" caprichosos? Pues va a ser que no. —Se quitó el delantal para dejarlo en su lugar, tomó una silla y se sentó a la mesa con lo suyo.

—Vamos, si ya dejé de decirlo. —Se puso de pie y empezó a lavar los utensilios en el fregadero.— Sólo lo usaba porque supuse que te molestaría. Pero hicimos tregua esta madrugada, ¿Recuerdas? Ya no nos trataremos así, ni siquiera bromeando.

—Entonces... ¿Hablas en serio con lo de quedarme? —Ya había tomado los utensilios, pero los mantuvo elevados mientras hablaba.

—Claro que sí hablo en serio. —Dejó los trastos limpios en el escurridor.— Sería genial que te quedaras. —Volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

—Lo pensaré. —Comenzó a cortar su desayuno, mientras agachaba la cabeza para evitar reaccionar a aquello.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? Improvisamos un resumen de trabajo y te puedo recomendar para que te acepten como empleado.

—No, un empleo así no es para mí, no aspiro a ello. Preferiría algo menos serio. Pero gracias por considerarme.

—Bueno, entonces luego veremos, si gustas.

Mike se quedó contemplándolo comer un rato, hasta que por fin pudo librarse de ese lapsus, y miró su reloj de muñeca. Se le estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a tiempo.

—Voy a llegar tarde si no me apuro. —Se levantó de la mesa y tomó una chaqueta de cuero del perchero ubicado al lado de la puerta principal.

—Que te vaya bien, Mike. Sobrevive.

Quién lo diría, que el gótico pudiera ser tan amable si se lo proponía. Aunque no dejaba de usar expresiones sarcásticas e hipérboles, no sonaba para nada como el día anterior. Makowski tuvo que liberar una gran sonrisa que no pudo reprimir, seguida de una mirada con un deje de tristeza.

—Considéralo Pete, no estorbas ni te aprovechas de mí, es un gusto tenerte aquí, eres cien veces más tranquilo y agradable que muchos de los que conozco. Quedándote me harías un favor, no sería bueno para mí estar solo. —Se colocó la chaqueta, y algo de sonrojo se notó esta vez en su rostro, por la falta de maquillaje.— Eres libre de usar y comer lo que quieras dentro de la casa. Si aún así quieres irte, te dejo la llave, está en la mesa de café junto a los sillones. No quiero que perdamos contacto, así que déjame tu número por algún lado. Si te vas, pon la llave debajo de la maceta de mis terciopelo negro en la ventana. Si puedes, dales un poco de agua también. Vuelvo a las 5. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego.

Luego de todo eso, Mike cruzó la puerta y se fue. Pete no alcanzó a procesar todo lo que le dijo en tan pocos segundos, pero se tomó un tiempo para descifrarlo. ¿Por qué le había puesto tanto empeño? Tal vez sí hablaba en serio, y de verdad no quería que se fuera. Hace mucho no le caía tan bien a alguien que no pensara como él, así que le costaba creerlo. Esa probabilidad de que quizá fuera una coincidencia grata que se hayan encontrado en aquel callejón. Pero aún si lo era, no quería aprovecharse de su hospitalidad.

Consumió lo que quedaba de su desayuno, y lavó la loza, dejando dinero en la cocina. Se dirigió a la mesa de café a buscar la llave. Luego, regresó a tomar un vaso grande que encontró al lado del lugar de los platos, y lo llenó de agua para refrescar las petunias de la ventana. Por fin había llegado la hora de partir. Enjuagó el vaso en el fregadero, y se fue, dejando la llave bajo la maceta.

Pero... ¿Hacia dónde iría? Era bastante nuevo en Denver. No tenía amigos, ni familia más allá de sus padres. Tampoco dinero, pues todo lo que traía encima, se lo había dejado a Mike. No tendría de otra que conseguir un trabajo provisorio, o pedir aventones hasta South Park.

Pero, si hiciera eso... ¿No sería una carga para el resto? Toda su vida se había quejado de muchas cargas que tenía la obligación de aceptar. Pero en ese momento de su vida, se dio cuenta de lo fácil que era volverse una para el resto. Eso apestaba bastante.

¿Sería capaz de aguantar no recurrir a los demás? Debía ser autosuficiente. Aunque ya iba algo perdido en un país como ese. Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, lo que veía muy a menudo en las películas. Ir a un parque grande, a aguardar hasta que la suerte le sonriera. En los filmes le parecía bastante recurrente que pasaran acontecimientos fuera de lo común allí. Los personajes solían toparse con descubrimientos, o tener alguna revelación. Cosas como encontrarse al amor de su vida, a una señora con una cuantiosa fortuna que les dejara un sobre con dinero o su hogar, a millones de amigos interesantes que los ayudaran a salir adelante, o a gente que los escuchara y los comprendiera, que incluso los aconsejara. Pete podía ser muy escéptico, y aún así, una pequeñísima parte de él creía en las casualidades, en el destino. Un fragmento de su ser tenía expectativas, y quería creer en las fantasías. Pero al momento en el que se sentó en una banca de madera y nada le ocurrió por horas, toda su esperanza se esfumó. Lo único que consiguió fue quedarse dormido, por su falta de horas de sueño.

Cuando recibió un golpe detrás de su cabeza por parte de un objeto evidentemente de plástico duro, no hubiera podido predecir qué tanta mala suerte le quedaba por experimentar aún.


	6. Desilusiones

**No sé muy bien si el capítulo cumpla su objetivo, pero con haberles hecho sentir alguna emoción, me daré por satisfecho.**

 **PD: Casi todas las chicas mencionadas, son las asiáticas fujoshis.**

 **PD de la PD: Por cierto, viva Oasis. Busquen la canción (Don't go away) no se arrepentirán.**

* * *

El elemento le había golpeado tan fuerte, que lo había tumbado en el suelo de un segundo a otro. El dolor del impacto fue agravado por el de la resaca, provocándole una cefalea tal, que llegó a aturdirlo por un momento. Mientras tomaba energías para levantarse, el sonido de unos pasos apresurados llegaron a sus oídos, cada vez más cercanos a él.

—¡Lo lamento! ¿Estás bien? —Una voz femenina se presentó, bastante preocupada por el hecho.

El gótico alzó su cabeza, mientras era levantado por una chica asiática sin aviso previo, hasta quedar sentado en la superficie. Esa muchacha oriental tenía un aspecto normal, vestía de rosa pálido, poseía cabello castaño corto y llevaba puesto un maquillaje suave.

—Sí, tiene buen sabor el césped con tierra. —Se dedicó a decir con el tono de siempre, mientras tomaba el frisbee que le había golpeado.

—Lo siento, fue un accidente nuestro. —La joven tomó su mano para ayudarlo, pero Pete la apartó bruscamente y se puso de pie solo, tomándose de un extremo de la banca y ubicándose de nuevo sobre esta.

—No importa, tengan más cuidado. —Pronunció viendo de soslayo hacia atrás, y quitándose la tierra del flequillo.

—Disculpa, yo y mis amigas estaremos más atentas. —Se llevó el frisbee de la mano del gótico.

—Dije que no importa, ¿Sí? —Dijo este mientras bajaba la mirada para evitar el contacto visual. Para él estaba claro que sus "no me importa" eran un sinónimo de "silencio".

La chica se quedó contemplándolo, y giró un poco la cabeza hasta que algo en su mente hizo click.

—Te me haces familiar. ¿Te he visto con Mike Makowski, tal vez?

El rojizo suspiró molesto y la miró. Era demasiada coincidencia que justo encontrara a personas que saben quién es él.

—Por Dios, ¿Qué acaso todo el mundo conoce a Mike aquí en esta ciudad?

—Casi todo el mundo ha escuchado hablar de él, al menos la mayoría de los jóvenes sí, pero muchas de nosotras sólo lo conocemos de vista. —Dijo otra chica mayor que se aproximó con un grupo de mujeres casi todas orientales más o menos de su edad, grupo que Pete ya había visto al azar cuando volvió a sentarse en la banca.

—¿Y qué hacen todas aquí de repente? ¿Me podrían dejar solo? —Apoyó los brazos en los bordes del asiento.

—¿Eres amigo de Mike? ¿Desde hace cuánto? ¿Podrías presentármelo algún día? Espero que esté disponible. —Agregó otra que usaba un gorro granate.

—Venimos a pedirte disculpas entre todas, lo sentimos. —Habló otra asiática más, esta vez una de moño blanco con las puntas del cabello rojas, secundada por el resto, quienes también se disculparon.

No podía ser. Todas estas chicas parecían una copia de la primera.

—¿Son una sombra de la otra? Bien, bien, las perdono, ya. ¿Se pueden ir?

—¡Soy una sombra escarlata! —Dijo sonriendo la primera que se había acercado, pero la mayor la arrastró hacia ella y le tapó la boca.

—¡Tyann, no arruines el juego! —Dijo otra asiática de coletas y saco color rosa viejo, la cual se le hacía familiar.

—Suéltame Annie. Esto no es ningún juego. ¡Esto no es una fase, esta es mi verdadera yo! —Las miró seriamente, para luego estallar en una carcajada.

Aquellas palabras tocaron la fibra moral de Pete. Había cruzado la delgada línea entre su tranquilidad y su furia. Se levantó de la banca.

—¿A qué juegan, eh? Quiero pensar que lo que dijo su amiga no fue un guiño por cómo me visto. —Le arrebató el frisbee de las manos.— ¿Juegan a simón dice o algo?

—¿El maestro dice? Sólo reconozco un juego con ese nombre en China. —Dijo una de lentes rojos.

—Bueno, el maestro. —Corrigió el chico.

—Es simón dice, Huan. —Dijo una de moño rosa.

—¿Simón dice? Pensé que hablaba de ese juego que se llama el capitán del barco dice. Maestro es lo que suena más raro, HyeJung, aparte de aburrido. —Intervino una chica de fucsia con cabello oscuro liso y largo.

—¡Hey! ¡Pero si el que dijiste es un nombre tan largo! ¿No es mejor maestro? —Opinó la tal HyeJung.

—¡Bueno, ya! Entonces soy simón, el maestro, el capitán del barco o la mierda que sea. Bueno, simón el maestro del barco fantasma dice que se pierdan, y no me molesten con comentarios inmaduros, mejor gasten esa energía en ser sus verdaderas ustedes y mover sus culos conformistas legítimos lejos de aquí. —Hizo volar el frisbee en un esfuerzo por aventarlo lejos de allí, pero fue una lanzada tan mala que se desvió y una de las chicas lo atrapó.

—Hey hey hey, puede no parecerlo, pero mi amiga hablaba de ella misma, no se burlaba de ti. —La antes pronunciada Annie acarició la cabeza de su amiga, mucho más baja que ella, mientras se calmaba.— Es bastante impulsiva, pero no lo hace con mala intención.

Pete las miró a todas con desconfianza.

—Uff, qué bien, pensé que se había enojado conmigo por decir que esperaba que Mike estuviera disponible. -Dijo la del gorro.— 赤く染める男はあの人が好きと思う。 _[Creo que al chico teñido de rojo le gusta ese tipo.]_

—ひろこ ! 黙れ ! _[¡Hiriko, cállate!]_ —Se rió la del cabello alisado.

—¡Nunca! —Contestó Hiriko.— Diles al resto lo que pienso, sé que quieres, Mai. Hasta podríamos ayudar.

—¿Qué dijeron? —Preguntó Pete, mirando a las demás.

—No lo sabemos, eso era japonés, el resto hablamos otros idiomas. —Dijo Huan, mientras todas detrás de ella se pasaban el mensaje de oído en oído.

Cuando los susurros llegaron a Tyann, se la vio algo nerviosa, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo hasta sus orejas. Retomó el tema previo repentinamente.

— _Caasi_ me salgo de mi rol. Gracias por detenerme, Annie. —Tyann se separó de su amiga y le estrechó la mano al gótico.— Ahora que ya dijeron mi nombre, no podemos seguir jugando. Yo estaba siendo alguien más aparte de uno de mis dos yo, pero mis amigas lo arruinaron. Ahora ya odio doblemente a mi tercer yo, no me gusta. —Aclaró algo inquieta para distenderse de la vergüenza causada por lo que había escuchado.

El chico supo en ese entonces que la joven no estaba tan cuerda como aparentaba a simple vista. Pero en fin, ninguna de sus amigas parecía estarlo.

—Está bien, perdón. Me dejé llevar, se supone que no debo tratar así a las chicas. Sólo sigan con lo suyo. —Volvió al asiento.

—Jueguen sin mí, voy en unos minutos, chicas. —Tyann las saludó mientras ellas retrocedían, dudando de si debían alejarse, hasta que al último se dieron la vuelta y se apartaron.

—¿Y qué haces por aquí solo, eh? ¿Esperas a alguien o a algo? —La castaña se inclinó un poco para estar a su altura.

—No hago nada.

Qué bien. De todas las que había, tuvo que quedarse la deschavetada. Si tuviera la energía para alejarse y evitar hablarle, lo hubiera hecho, pero sólo por esta ocasión, se quedó en donde estaba.

—Me caes bien. —Tyann se sentó a su lado.- ¿De dónde eres?

—De aquí. —El gótico agachó la mirada, tal vez de ese modo se iría más rápido.

—¿Del parque? —La muchacha se había vuelto a inclinar, tratando de buscar los ojos de Pete entre todo ese cabello que cubría su rostro.

Por mucho que pareciera una pregunta estúpida... ¿Por qué no? Fácilmente podría contestarle que sí, su futuro era incierto. No tenía lugar a dónde ir por ahora. Sus opciones eran limitadas. Tal vez hasta conseguir trabajo y dinero para rentar algún lugar, tendría que dormir en el parque, sobre una banca, puede que justo sobre la que estaba sentado. O en un hospital, si es que en Denver dejaban ingresar a la gente sin hogar para dormir en las salas de espera durante la noche. Quizá en un refugio para vagabundos, pero era muy probable que estuvieran completamente llenos. Lo que normalmente hacían los adolescentes que huían de casa era irse a vivir con sus amigos, o huír con su pareja, pero él no tenía nada, y si lo tuviera, no le gustaría invadir la morada de nadie. Tal vez sólo iría a ducharse y perfumarse, ya que no conseguiría empleo si estuviera desalineado. En este momento se estaba arrepintiendo bastante de no haber aceptado ir con Mike a intentar conseguir suerte en su trabajo.

—Tal vez me quede aquí. —El gótico por fin se giró a la dirección de la chica, pero sin levantar la mirada aún.

Ya no era la chica la razón por la cual no levantaba la cabeza. Era más el ambiente del día el que lo martirizaba. Si concentraba su vista en el cielo por mucho tiempo se sentiría peor, la mañana estaba igual de nublada que cuando se había encontrado a Makowski, y eso le sumaba al día una gran carga de melancolía.

—¿En serio vivirás aquí? Pero si Mike es tu amigo. No puedo creer que no te haya ofrecido quedarte en su casa.

—Si me llevó a su casa, y no me dijo que me fuera, yo me fui solo de allí. —Suspiró con pesar.— ¿Él te envió a que me hablaras?

—Yo ni siquiera lo conozco, pero dicen que es un buen chico. —Se tomó el atrevimiento de colocarle el flequillo detrás de la oreja.— ¿Y por qué te fuiste de ahí?

—Porque sí. No tiene nada que ver con él. —Levantó la mirada hacia ella. Le hubiera molestado que le apartaran el flequillo en otras circunstancias, pero tampoco le dio importancia.— Han pasado muchas cosas, y no quiero hablar de eso.

La chica se puso de pie, lo tomó de las manos y lo jaló hacia arriba consigo, para que se separara del asiento.

—Vamos, tal vez caminar un rato te haga bien, y luego puedas contarme qué pasó. Si no te molesta, tal vez todas te podamos ayudar.

Tomó su mano y lo forzó a dar unos pasos junto a ella, alentándolo a caminar por su cuenta progresivamente. Jamás se había dejado controlar de esa forma, por lo que el mismo sabía que ese no era uno de sus mejores días. Si luchara contra todo eso, lo único que haría durante el día, sería volverse un objeto inanimado más del parque. Lo único que le quedaba era relajarse. Sacudió su flequillo fuera de su ojo, y con la mano que tenía libre se puso a tantear sus bolsillos, hallando sólo su iPhone. Al parecer se había olvidado el resto de lo que llevaba en la mesa de noche del mayor.

—Pregunta incómoda pero, ¿Tienes cigarrillos y fuego?

—Claro, soy la única que lleva un bolso y todas me dejaron sus cosas. Annie no extrañará un solo cigarrillo. -Soltó su mano, sacó un cigarrillo suelto del interior de su bolso, y se lo dio.

Pete se apresuró a colocárselo en la boca, y estiró la mano para que le extendiera el zippo.

—Yo te lo enciendo. —La chica liberó torpemente la llama, y colocó una mano debajo del cigarro mientras lo encendía.

Apenas estuvo prendido, dio la primer calada con fuerza. Ahora podría seguir caminando con algo más de calma. Se adelantó y la chica continuó caminando detrás.

Finalmente se hicieron las 6 PM. Makowski planeaba irse temprano del trabajo, como lo hacía frecuentemente los sábados gracias a que lo cubrían. Pero esta vez el día no le favoreció, y la clientela había sido mucho más abundante, gracias al frenesí consumista que les causaba a la gente de Denver la urgencia de un temporal, por el hecho de que no eran muy comunes. Era algo de lo que Mike no se había enterado. Tal suceso dio como consecuencia que llegara más tarde de lo previsto a su hogar. Eso lo tenía muy consternado, ya que le había dicho a Pete que estaría de vuelta a las 5.

Cuando alcanzó la puerta principal, ya llovía desde hacía rato. Llovía tanto, que tuvo que comprarse un paraguas. Sacó su copia de las llaves de su casa, y abrió con prisa.

—Regresé. —Informó Mike al entrar.

Sujetó el picaporte de la puerta con expectativa, esperando una señal del muchacho que había quedado ahí. Pero no escuchó un solo sonido. Cerró la puerta y dejó su chaqueta y el paraguas en el perchero, para caminar hasta su dormitorio, que estaba igual de vacío. Tocó la puerta del baño y luego de esperar un pequeño lapso, la abrió. No había signo de vida en parte alguna. Se dio un breve respiro al sentarse en el extremo de la cama que su invitado había ocupado. Mientras oía la lluvia golpear estrepitosamente el tejado de su casa, cerraba los ojos y en su mente aún podía verlo dormir.

Lo siguiente fue revolver su casa buscando algún papel que pudiera haber dejado con su número telefónico, pero tras un buen rato en la tarea, supo que no había dejado nada salvo algunos dólares. No tendría forma de buscarlo ahora. Cuando tomó el dinero y lo contempló, obedeció el impulso de estrujarlo con fuerza y arrojarlo lejos. No le importaba algo tan frío como aquello. Al recordar las pocas reacciones crípticas que obtuvo de Pete en la mañana, sintió como si su corazón se detuviera, y un torrente helado fuera su sangre.

La desmotivación hizo de él su nueva víctima. Todo lo que había previsto, se acababa de desmoronar de una manera tan fugaz. Estaría un tiempo reflexionando si lo que hizo había sido una decisión fructuosa o muy apresurada. Había pedido unos días de descanso en el trabajo, esperando que su plan resultara. Estaba seguro de ser el mejor empleado, y si tomaba el riesgo de extender su ausencia más allá de los días que reclamó para sí mismo, con la aclaración previa de no estar seguro de si seguir trabajando allí, quería creer que el jefe toleraría aquello con tal de que continuara trabajando con ellos.

Pero... ¿Por qué se le pasaba por la cabeza el querer tomar un riesgo tan grande? La respuesta a todo lo que había estado pensando todo ese día era Pete. El joven aún no podía justificar su nueva fijación hacia el gótico, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer algo al respecto. Al menos sí lo estaba hace una hora atrás. Lo único que deseaba era hacerse un tiempo para ayudar al menor a encontrar algún trabajo para que pudiera subsistir e independizarse. Ahora lo único certero era que había una fractura en su voluntad, y esta había abierto una brecha angustiosa que le imposibilitaba el razonamiento como era debido.

Nada interesaba llegado este punto. Llegó al living-room, encendió el reproductor de música y subió el volumen, sin molestarse en revisar qué es lo que había dejado puesto en reproducción, al momento de surtir el orden de las pistas con el botón de aleatorio. Tampoco se dedicó a estirar un brazo para encender la luz en el área, que estaba poco a poco quedándose sin la iluminación natural que provenía de la ventana. Ni siquiera se preocupó por cambiarse de ropa. Se quitó sus zapatos allí mismo en la sala, y se recostó en el sofá. Cuando los parlantes comenzaron a resonar, la ironía del destino tuvo el capricho de seleccionar una canción de Oasis que quedaba acorde a su ánimo actual.

 _ **Cold and frosty morning**_

 _ **There's not a lot to say**_

 _ **About the things caught in my mind.**_

 _ **And as the day was dawning**_

 _ **My plane flew away**_

 _ **With all the things caught in my mind.**_

Miró hacia su derecha y vio el atado de cigarrillos del gótico sobre la mesa de café, a un lado de su zippo ónix.

 ** _And I wanna be there when you're coming down_**

 ** _And I wanna be there when you hit the ground_**

Tomó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y dio la primer calada de su vida, de la cual decidió tragarse el humo. Dejó que la garganta le quemara, sofocando la tos hasta su límite.

 _ **So don't go away**_

 _ **Say what you'd say**_

 _ **Say that you'll stay**_

 _ **Forever and a day**_

Sujetó el zippo firmemente entre su mano y su pecho, sintiendo la piedra de este con sus dedos mientras pensaba en su dueño. Unas lágrimas se liberaron en simultáneo con su miedo y sus inseguridades.

 _ **In the time of my life**_

 _ **'Cause I need more time**_

 _ **Yes, I need more time**_

 _ **Just to make things right.**_

Miedo a la incertidumbre, temor a su futuro. Miedo a la hipocresía, temor nuevo a confiar. Miedo a su propia autosugestión, temor a no ser fuerte. Miedo a ya no verlo, temor por su seguridad. Miedo a no ser capaz de frenar el mundo, temor a las circunstancias de sus actos. Miedo a no haber hecho lo correcto, temor a que las cosas que no pudo decir lo carcomieran.

 _ **Damn my situation**_

 _ **And the games I have to play**_

 _ **With all the things caught in my mind.**_

 _ **Damn my education**_

 _ **I can't find the words to say**_

 _ **With all the things caught in my mind.**_

Después de unas cuantas caladas, se atuvo a contemplar el techo con su mente vacía, mientras el cigarro se le consumía en la mano.

 _ **And I wanna be there when you're coming down**_

 _ **And I wanna be there when you hit the ground**_

El aire impregnado de humo caía en sus ojos y su nariz, irritando sus sentidos.

 _ **So don't go away**_

 _ **Say what you'd say**_

 _ **Say that you'll stay**_

 _ **Forever and a day**_

Apagó el cigarrillo y lo dejó en la mesa a su lado con el zippo.

 _ **In the time of my life**_

 _ **'Cause I need more time**_

 _ **Yes, I need more time**_

 _ **Just to make things right.**_

Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo el aire unas cuantas veces, lagrimeando por la ceniza del aire y dejando fluir más lágrimas por su sentir.

 _ **Me and you, what's going on?**_

 _ **All we seem to know is how to show**_

 _ **The feelings that are wrong.**_

Cuando escuchaba la guitarra antes del coro, un ruido externo interrumpió la música. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio al gótico empapado. Al abrazarlo y apartarlo de la lluvia del exterior, sintió su piel sumamente congelada. Su falta de equilibrio hizo que cayera recargado en Mike, y este cerró la puerta. Cuando volvió a verlo, estaba pálido y al borde del desmayo.

 _ **So don't go away**_

 _ **Say what you'd say**_

 _ **Say that you'll stay**_

 _ **Forever and a day**_

 _ **In the time of my life**_

 _ **'Cause I need more time**_

 _ **Yes, I need more time**_

 _ **Just to make things right**_

Lo dejó sentado en una silla y corrió a buscar toallas y una cobija. Le sacó el calzado y se dedicó a secarle el cabello y luego el resto del cuerpo. Como su camisa estaba muy mojada, se la retiró y continuó secando su torso. El chico finalmente había caído inconsciente.

 _ **And don't go away**_

 _ **Say what you'd say**_

 _ **Say that you'll stay**_

 _ **Forever and a day**_

Lo puso de pie sosteniéndolo sobre sí para terminar de secarle la espalda y las piernas. Dejó las toallas en el suelo y lo cargó hasta el sofá, envolviéndolo en la cobija al momento de sentarlo, y llamando inútilmente su nombre para intentar despertarlo.

 _ **In the time of my life**_

 _ **'Cause I need more time**_

 _ **Yes, I need more time**_

 _ **Just to make things right.**_

Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó para darle calor extra. No intentaría llamar a una ambulancia, porque si ya demoraban siglos en un día normal, durante los temporales nunca llegaban.

 _ **Yes, I need more time just to make things right.**_

 _ **Yes, I need more time just to make things right.**_

El pánico se apoderó de él al abrazarlo con mayor intensidad, y esta vez sí dejó que su llanto se desbordara con total albedrío.

 _ **So don't go away.**_

Encendió la TV y la dejó en silencio, sólo levantando el brillo por la luz que emitía. Contempló al chico mientras le frotaba los brazos por sobre la manta. Quiso fijarse si tenía más color en el rostro, pero era complicado de deducir con esa iluminación de tonos fríos. Le subió los pies al sofá y lo acomodó sobre él, relegándose en una esquina. Por reflejo colocó una mano sobre su frente, verificando su temperatura, aún baja. Se quedó despierto algunos minutos para ver si quizá despertaba, hasta que no resistió más el sueño. Finalmente, besó su frente y cerró los ojos como él.


End file.
